Fighting for Home
by dcrosie28
Summary: Sometimes you lose yourself. Sometimes you need someone to fight for you. Sometimes home finds you. I do not own GLEE, the characters, or the awesomeness of certain Glee terms.
1. Distractions and Concerns

**Chapter One: **

The bustling in the room finally had ended once the door was closed. Despite of everything, the "changes" (as the Gleeks, her oldest, dearest friends/family noted), the NY Post's and almost every tabloid cover's title of "Broadway's Ultimate Diva Darling", Rachel Berry was, for this moment, just Rachel Berry.

Rachel stood in front of the full length mirror and stared at her reflection. She forced herself to focus on whether or not her hair was perfect, or if her makeup was just right, or if her dress flowed flawlessly around her. Her future mother-in-law, Kurt and Mercedes had pre-approved everything, so of course, it was flawless. Especially after the last bridal boutique throw-down between the Mom (Mrs. Hudson) and the Mama (Mrs. Puckerman) with Kurt and the Gleek girls trying to prevent the staff from calling the police, the dress had better be flawless. In order to schedule fittings and proper adjustments, Quinn had to resort to being the Queen Ice Bitch to the boutique staff, and Mercedes had threatened all to rants that she'd "cut a bitch" and "take them to the carpet" if the dress wasn't flawless. It also helped that her best friend had personally come by to properly inform the boutique's owner of the following through with said-consequences of not helping Rachel's wedding party. Rachel had honestly wanted something simple, but, after months of searching and the fiasco between the moms, she flipped a coin and let Mrs. Hudson, Kurt and Mercedes pick one out. So, Rachel's dress was flawless.

Did the necklace she wore really match the bracelet and earrings? Santana had lovingly stated they were perfect for the former "man-hands". Rachel had wanted something simpler, like her Star of David necklace and simple studs, but she was getting to married to a Hudson. There were certain traditions in the Hudson family per her future mother-in-law, and Santana became Rachel's go-to- person for the accessories. Rachel still could not believe that the fiery Latina was not only her friend, but she was also her personal Naomi Campbell bodyguard with regards to "removing the paparazzi from overtaking her life." Rachel shook her head thinking about the hours of community service Santana had completed after Jacob Ben-Israel hadn't kept away from Rachel. It did not matter that Rachel had placed a restraining order; after she moved out of her best friend's apartment, Ben-Israel was no longer afraid of her ex-Roomie's previous threats. So, "Jew-Fro" had it coming; it being the Louis Vuitton season It bag with enough crap to give him a concussion. Of course, the hand-bag incident led to the perfect wedding jewelry, which had the approval of Rachel's future mother-in-law. So, the necklace, the bracelet and earrings were perfect.

Should she have gone with a different bouquet? Brittany did say that it was perfect to capture rainbows and bluebirds for luck. Rachel did not even bother to even ponder on what that meant during the flower-shop visits with Brittany. When they had picked the flowers, Brittany had smiled and hugged Rachel, stating that the flowers would fly like bluebirds to her true love and sing for her a duet. Her best friend had snickered when Rachel informed him during the rehearsal dinner. The Badass let her know that he didn't know about rainbows or bluebirds, but he did know that it was part of the Brittany philosophy of life to praise the rainbows. Rachel looked at her flowers, and they were vibrant and beautiful for her wedding.

Did the beading on the shoes really compliment the beading on her gown? Tina had almost cried tears of joy. After 5 hours of shoe shopping with Rachel, they had found the pair. If it was one-thing that Rachel was sure about, her shoes were comfortable.

Was her train too long? Mrs. Hudson, or as she insisted Rachel to call her, "Mom", had wanted more yardage (a la Princess Diana) for the Hudson propriety. Thank God for Quinn stating that Rachel was too short for more fabric. Mrs. Hudson had relented while Quinn, Kurt and Mercedes had high-fived each other. In all honesty, Rachel was still afraid that she would probably trip and kill herself on the way to the altar. Well, she was going to be flanked by her Dad and Daddy, and Mama Puckerman would be adjusting her train, so the train was ok.

Did the hairstyle really work with the veil and tiara? Yes, there really was a tiara, despite all the cracks Noah, her best friend, had made and her insistence that said alleged tiara didn't exist. Noah Puckerman, her constant, her protector, her rock, her ex-Roomie. When the wedding details, her Broadway schedule, Finn, or her bridal party were getting too much for her to handle, there was her Noah with a grape slushie for her to drink (not for a facial) and "West Side Story", kidnapping her to his apartment (formerly their apartment) to relax, unwind and vent. Even though he teased her and didn't really help with anything for the wedding, Rachel thanked God for her best friend.

Concentrating on the nitpicky details of her appearance and the related memories distracted her, albeit only superficially, from the real worries crossing her mind: _Was Finn really the right guy for her? Did she really love him? Did she really want to spend the rest of her life with him? How did she get here?_

She let out a labored sigh as she stepped away from the mirror and looked around the room. She'd finally managed to usher out her Dad, her Daddy, "Mama" Deborah Puckerman, Kurt, Tina, Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, Quinn (amazingly, they'd become great friends since Quinn and Noah had broken up after the great "Babygate" and Quinn's miscarriage), "Mom" Carol Hudson (her soon-to-be mother-in-law), the rest of her Julliard bridesmaids, the hair-stylist who kept insisting on 'just one last touch-up' (Thank God for Kurt and his threats of "Touch her one more time, so help me Gucci, and you'll be seeing the end of my…"), the make-up artist who seemed to think Rachel was his very own life-size Barbie (although Rachel had to begrudgingly agree as she took one last look at her appearance that the man was a genius as well as a great boyfriend for Kurt), and everyone else who had poked and prodded and pinned things to her and adjusted a hem or had just generally nagged her (although they probably preferred the term 'offered pearls of wisdom') the last five hours.

She realized that now, essentially at the eleventh hour, standing in the dressing room of the elaborately decorated Cathedral, was probably not the best time to be wondering of the rightness (a Noah "term") of her decision to marry Finn. Especially since she'd now had twelve months to ponder that decision and the ceremony was scheduled to begin in half an hour. She had agreed to Mrs. Hudson's demands, despite the uproar of her Jewish and Glee family (particularly a Noah Puckerman) to a Christian service. Her fathers and the other Gleeks weren't as upset as her best friend. It had been one of the "changes" that her friends and family had privately discussed among themselves, never to her or Finn. Granted, she also had been letting others decide for her in order to make everyone happy, especially the Hudsons. Looking around her dressing room, her thoughts were rushing in and she felt like the high school Rachel and not the Broadway Diva. _Was this right? It's just a service, right? I can still be Jewish. It's not a big deal. Right? _

The funny thing was, until just a few days ago, she'd never once second-guessed any of her decisions. She'd expected some kind of "cold-feet", but she'd assumed it would have come months ago. Weeks ago even. But not like this. Not so out of left-field. Some doubt, some panic. She'd been prepared for. But not this. Not this sense of…sadness? Dread? Discontentment? Was that what she felt? Anxiety, she was prepared to deal with. But even to her, these feelings she was having seemed odd and out of place. _She's freaking Rachel Berry. The most wanted female lead of Broadway and soon to be Mrs. Finn Hudson, the new quarterback for the NY Giants! They were about to become NY royalty. America's Sweethearts! The new Camelot! Come On!_

She walked over to her bouquet and let her finger trace one of the perfect, silky, white, rose buds. _I'm not going to be able to capture anything with this bouquet. _And she felt her heart drop. _This just isn't right_, she thought to herself. _And I have exactly thirty minutes to figure it out before I'm expected to march down that aisle and get married._

She let out another frustrated sigh and walked over to the window. Discreetly moving aside the curtain and peeking out at the people milling into the church. They were smiling and obviously excited. _And the thing is, they're excited FOR ME,_ Rachel thought peevishly. _Fine, I understand that a little nervousness is to be expected, but for crying out loud, I'm supposed to be happy. God, I need a grape slushie and Noah. Shit, do I always depend on Noah? I should be depending on Finn. I should feel ready. I should feel like I'm coming home. I should be happy. Right?_


	2. Rachel's Thoughts on the Matter

"Right?" she said out loud to the empty room. She let the curtain fall back into place and paced in the middle of the room. "I should be happy right? And the thing is, I was happy…up until a few days ago. What the hell happened? How did I get here?"

_RACHEL'S FLASH BACK_

_Despite of all the slushies, the "fake relationship", the cold bleacher steps, the avoidance, the Babygate scandal, the arguments, Noah and Rachel had become best friends when no one else would have thought of it. Two very different people shared a deep loneliness and need to find acceptance from someone. They found it in each other. Rachel had been the one to initiate and nurture the friendship and Noah had been the one to protect it from the cruel pettiness of high school and provide the safety for them to grow it. After a few months of observation and scrutinity, the Gleeks took time to accept this friendship and eventually forgot Babygate, the Diva-offs, and the petty arguments. Soon, the rest of the high school knew the pair as "Noah and Rachel, Rachel and Noah". They had become inseparable in high school, creating rumors galore (lead by Jacob Ben-Israel, of course) that they were dating, having a baby, had their bodies swapped with aliens, the government project, etc. They even had a moniker, "Puckleberry". They did not care, the Gleeks were amused and, even Mr. Shue, had begun to use the name for their duets, as Finn did not want to sing with Rachel, Quinn or Puck. Rachel didn't care as long as she picked amazing songs to sing with Noah. Rachel had learned to give solos to other Glee members and enjoy hearing her friends sing. _

_Outside of school, Rachel and Noah had become so close that Noah Puckerman and his family had become part of the Berry family. Her fathers loved Noah and Sarah as their own children. Dad and Daddy began to make sure to make time for Puck's football games and Sarah's recitals as well as Rachel's shows. Of course, this occurred once Noah brought it to their attention that Rachel would love for them to be there for her at her school events (Puck and Sarah were soon included). Deborah Puckerman, Mama, loved Rachel as her own daughter, and hinted many times that she should be a Puckerman. much to the dismay of the Puckleberry team. The Berrys and Puckermans also began to going to temple services together and having Sabbath dinners, taking turns between the two houses._

_During this time, Rachel had gotten "Puck" to realize his inner Noah through music. All his pain, his frustration, his anger, his excitement and his joys (not to mention Rachel's constant votes of confidence) were what got him music and creative writing scholarships to NYU. Noah Puckerman was never becoming a Lima-loser on Berry watch. Noah still had his fight club, where his inner Puck was happy, maintaining his reputation of being badass. Rachel always made sure to keep her comments to herself (which was hard) and just sigh as she cleaned him after those "meetings." She replenished the first aid kit with bandages and ointments and the freezer with ice-packs at both homes. One evening, the dads caught Rachel wrapping bandages around his ribs while Noah held a bag of corn on his fist. After many explanations and discussions, the Berrys decided that if Noah was going to fight, he should have the right setting and proper training. While the women were appalled and flabbergasted, Daddy had stated that if Noah wanted to fight, he should be the best that he can be like Rachel was on the stage. If he wanted to be the best, the Berries were going to support him and find him a trainer. With his UFC-retired trainer's help, the dads' encouragement, Rachel and Sarah's cheers, his mom's and Rachel's nurse skills, Puck was able to become a part-time UFC fighter as well as just be Noah. Rachel's Noah._

_In turn, Noah had managed to push the right buttons and let her be "just Rachel". She was no longer bullied by jocks or Gleeks. She was able to relax and be herself around her true best friend. Rachel was still the Diva, and musicals and show-tunes were still her fall-backs. She still sung and danced around, but mostly only to the tune Noah's guitar and to his songs. The first time she tried out for Julliard in NYC, she was with her fathers and something was missing in her performance. Later that week, Rachel had stayed in her room, when she was put on a waiting list, and only Noah was able to get her to open up. Granted, he had to literally knock on her window while hanging on a tree limb; the panic attack that her actions could have killed her best friend allowed her to literally open up and pull him to her. That night, Rachel was giving up and going to apply to NYU. Noah immediately thought of fighting for her dream. After harassing Julliard for the next auditions, no matter where in the country, Noah was able to get his best friend another chance. It was Noah, who drove her to this other Julliard audition. He had calmly held her before she got on that stage in Chicago and told her that he believed she was a star no matter what. When they drove back, Rachel had just held onto Noah's hand like a lifeline. "You got in, Rachel. I know it." When they pulled back into the Berry driveway, her fathers, his mother and his baby sister were outside with the phone. Sarah had yelled, "Rachel, it's Julliard! They loved your audition in Chicago! You're in! You're going to NY! You are going to be a STAR!" Later on, Noah was also there at her first Broadway audition and her first opening show. Noah always held her, so she can be reminded that she was "just Rachel." She was always Noah's Rachel. _

_After high school, they ended up renting up an apartment together between NYU and Julliard. The Gleeks were always stopping by and enjoying Puckleberry. The Roomies were hilarious together and truly great for the Gleeks' entertainment. It was a home for all. After college, Noah and Rachel continued to paths towards "greatness." Noah was making connections in the music industry and had record companies battling out to hire him as songwriter/producer. He had also managed to be the best UFC fighter in the league. Needless to say, Noah Puckerman was not a Lima Loser. Rachel became Broadway's sweetheart and every director/producer's choice for leading lady. Rachel had single-handedly elevated theatre to the mainstream and had the most sold-out shows already in her young career. Rachel was the Diva; now Celine and Barbara wanted to duet with her on their newest albums. _

_Between the two of them, Noah and Rachel's schedules were hectic, and they managed to always have their morning and evening call. After every show and after every fight, Noah and Rachel nurtured, protected and shared their friendship no matter who they were with or what they were doing. Despite of this shared "greatnesss", they had always remained "Rachel and Noah, Noah and Rachel". Best friends. _

_The press loved Puckleberry and their achievements. The press also loved good gossip, and Jacob Ben-Israel loved to talk about the future of Puckleberry. The Gleeks and the families started scrapbooking and discussing the topics revolving their loved ones. Deborah and Sarah had hoped and prayed that these two friends would have become "closer". They hoped some rumors were true. Stalkerazzi provided the Gleek-Berry-Puckerman phone tree with "insight and commentary" that sometimes Noah and Rachel would forget to call back. The Gleeks had a bet that Rachel stubbornly refused to acknowledge about her relationship with Noah. Noah never mentioned anything to Rachel about their high school "relationship" or of anything else. It was the only topic that they never discussed in their friendship._

_As fate would have it, Rachel had bumped into Finn after one her shows. It was Finn, who had finally grown-up and decided to directly ask Rachel out before the "world's prayers could have been answered". Finn had only forgiven Rachel and wanted to rekindle whatever they had together. After ten months of wooing and courting (and trying to get away from the press), Finn Hudson made his move and proposed to Rachel. Despite this new development, Noah and Rachel had remained best friends. The best of friends._

_END FLASHBACK _

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.


	3. Noah's Grand Entrance

"Kurt, Mercedes, Quinn, my wonderful wedding party, I have previously informed you that I just needed a few moments to myself before the ceremony," she called out, not bothering to hide her irritation. _I'll probably have to apologize for that later, or they'll have my head on a Vera Wang platter,_ she thought to herself, glumly.

"It's not Kurt…or Mercedes… or Quinn… or your, I quote, '_wonderful wedding party'_," the voice called back. Her head swiveled towards the door as she instantly recognized the voice. _Relief? Why the hell do I feel relieved? Nope, there's that anxiety, that feeling again._

"Noah, now is not the time to try and get in one last 'Wedding Day Barbie' joke or the "Last of the Hot Jews" joke," she returned, rolling her eyes. She heard his chuckle at her reply through the door.

"Rach, seriously, just let me in." She walked to the door but still refused to open it. Instead, she swiveled around as best she could in the gown and leaned heavily against it.

"What do you want, Noah?" she asked tiredly.

"I'm not going to talk to you through the door. Just open up."

"No, everybody knows, it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. Tradition states… Nevermind, I can't remember… I'm sure there's some sort of Hudson etiquette tradition… Well, I know there's some sort of tradion!" She heard him grunt in annoyance and then sigh. Oddly, those sounds made her feel better. _He's probably pinching the bridge of his nose and rolling his eyes._

"Berry, that doesn't apply. I'm not the groom."

"Are you sure it doesn't extend to the lewd, disgusting, infantile, womanizing, annoying, jerky best friend - Neanderthal?"

"I'm sure it does if by 'bride' they actually mean crazy, irrational, stuck-up, prissy, shrieking, princess, diva shrew." Rachel laughed despite herself and made a show of letting out a belabored sigh of reluctance as she opened the door and let him in.

For a moment, they just stood and looked at each other; Noah with his trademark smirk and Rachel with a reluctant half-smile.

_NOAH'S FLASHBACK: _

_Finn Hudson never truly renewed his friendship with Noah in high school. Finn and Noah were just teammates. They never became best friends, again. Finn still got the male lead and Rachel had decided to give the female lead to be shared with the other female Gleeks. Noah got all the duets with Rachel, and as fresh blood joined Glee Club, Noah and Rachel ended up helping Mr. Shuester accommodate all the new members' strengths and weaknesses. Finn wasn't able to break the Puckleberry team even to ask Rachel on a date. Rachel was always busy with the Puckermans or the other Gleeks. Noah believed the main reason for the other Gleeks' involvement was because of how close Rachel had grown to "Puck" and Quinn. The Gleeks knew that Noah always felt that he had to protect his Rachel. They also saw how he may have also blocked Finn from his opportunities in high school. They approved._

_During college, Finn had lost touch with everyone in Glee club, including Mr. Shue. Finn's resentment of Noah, Quinn and the Babygate scandal never truly disappeared. The original Glee members were never truly forgiven. While Puckleberry became stronger and had lasting friendships with the Glee crew, Finn had disappeared and temporarily forgotten. For the Gleeks, Puckleberry felt like home to them. While Rachel called them family, Noah saw them as his part of his home as well. _

_The press followed the best friends during their paths to "greatness" as they did with Finn in the NFL. Noah had thought he had all the time in the world. In the fighter's mind, it would always be "Rachel and Noah, Noah and Rachel". He thought after one last season, one last championship match, he would retire from the UFC and focus on his growing feelings for Rachel. The Phone-Tree would say that those feelings were always there, just undercover. _

_While Noah was on the road, Finn had gone to one of her shows and managed to get backstage. Rachel always had a crush on Finn, and Noah always knew about it. Rachel had excitedly told Noah during one of their daily calls that Finn had asked her out. Noah had frozen and said nothing, letting her ramble. He felt emotions that he hadn't felt since right after Babygate, when he had looked into Rachel's eyes that day in the hallway. It sucked. Later on, Kurt, Mercedes and Quinn had immediately called him as soon as TMZ had displayed "Finchel's first kiss" that had occurred during the first date. Nope, those feelings sucked more._

_When Finn and Rachel started official dating, Noah tried to be the supportive friend and fit in some bizarre big brother role. The Dads and his mother were too confused on what the tabloids were saying and what was really going on. The Gleeks, who worried about Puckleberry, saw through Noah's role as did Finn. Finn was not the same one from high school, not the naïve and sweet person, the best friend. Finn knew Noah as Puck and learned how to use Noah's role to his advantage. Rachel was of course blind and smitten. The Gleeks not so much, and the Phone-Tree was concerned. _

_Noah originally tried to be happy for Rachel and tried to be friends with Finn. Tried real hard. Rachel understood that Finn never understood her best friend and their friendship. Finn had made it to clear that he wasn't comfortable with "Puck." It didn't matter that the Gleeks had tried to tell Finn that Noah had stopped being Puck in high school. For Noah, it felt like karma, and karma was certainly proving to be a bitch. What St. Finn wants, St. Finn gets, especially with Rachel. _

_Everyone knew that something colossal was coming to this friendship. Mike, Matt and Brittany felt it, rather than knew it. Artie and Tina wanted to investigate the Hudson angle. Mr. Shuester wanted his kids to be safe and away from harm. As time went on, Rachel began to change despite the interventions of her daddies, Mama Puckerman, Sarah, Kurt, Mercedes, Quinn, even Santana. These "changes" of faith, of going to more football games, of cancelling meet-greets with her fans, and general family-friend time for Finn caused a blow-out fight between the best friends. The daily phone conversations ended. Noah had been cut out of her life. It was so huge that the press could not get enough of it. The commentaries were dissecting every moment in their history. Mrs. Hudson and Finn gave many comments to the paparazzi that it wasn't a lover's quarrel. It was just two friends who had a minor disagreement blown out of proportion by the media. The Gleeks were terrified for their friends, their home. Rachel and Noah, Noah and Rachel were going to come to an end. _

_Noah had gathered himself and swallowed his pride by asking for Rachel's forgiveness for his harsh words and any embarrassment he may have caused her. The fighter in him, the Puck, would not let Noah lose her from his life. Deciding being there for Rachel was more important, Noah became quiet and removed himself as her sounding board. The once daily calls became more of a weekly one. Noah was her safe haven, and Noah knew one day Rachel would always be his home. Rachel happily accepted her best friend back, oblivious to Noah's true feelings and Finn's growing jealousy. What St. Finn wants, St. Finn gets. The old Rachel would have been furious about the jealousy and the pettiness oozing from Finn. This Rachel was different and would do anything to keep the Hudsons happy, to the disgust of her friends and family. When Rachel moved out of the Puckleberry apartment, the Gleeks were on Puckerman Watch and the Phone-Tree became a 24hour line._

_Then, the fateful day came when the Gleek Puckerman Watch went into action. Tina and Artie were in the Lobby to ensure that no one entered the building that looked like the press and that the security was tight. Across town, Santana, Brittany and Quinn, the ladies who brought back Supermodels to the world scene, caused distracting news so that the Paparazzi wouldn't link whatever they would find in that apartment with what was announced. Matt, Mike and Mercedes broke down the old Puckleberry apartment door and Kurt was ready to dial 911. They had found him sitting emotionless in Rachel's old room and looking at the NY Post engagement announcement, "High School Sweethearts to become the New Camelot", surrounded by bottles upon bottles of booze and a hand gun nearby. While the others froze and internally freaked, Kurt, being the brave one, had slowly removed said weapon from their friend's vicinity, sat down facing him, and kept saying, "Noah, it's going to be ok. Noah, please look at me. Puck, for god's sake, please let us help you." Kurt was a broken record, begging for a response, any response. The silent broken man just kept staring at the announcement as Mercedes decided to hold him and hum. Mike and Matt began to clean the room removing the bottles and texting the anxious Gleek-Puckerman-Berry Phone-Tree that Puckerman Watch had made it. After what felt like hours, Mercedes' tunes and Kurt's concerned begging resulted in "She didn't call me or tell me about it. She would've called or texted or… I'm still her best friend, right? Right?" They all froze, and the silence was deafening. The Gleeks were realizing that this may be the end of Puckleberry. They all looked at each other, not knowing what to say or how to comfort Noah. "Don't tell her," was all he said as his silent tears began to course down his face. "Don't tell her." Finn Hudson had got the girl, again. _

_Noah's phone rang the familiar "Sweet Caroline" tune, wiping his face and clearing his throat, "Hey Berry... Just read the news. Congratulations! ... When's the wedding? ... Uh huh… So are you going to wear a tiara?... Just teasing you, chill... Of course, the Gleeks will help…" The resolve and control of Puck's return spoke volumes to the shocked, and yet not surprised, friends in the apartment. Matt and Mike immediately knew that the badass, the Puck, the fighter, had emerged for Rachel. _

_END FLASHBACK _

Finally, Noah made the first move.


	4. The Question

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, alerts and marking this story as one of your favorites. It makes me happy. **

**I do not own Glee or these lovely characters.**

* * *

"Come here, Berry," he teased as he offered his arms for a hug. Rachel easily stepped into the friendly embrace, wrapping her arms around him. She carefully avoided burying her face into his jacket lest she leave traces of her make-up all over him.

"Noah, I'm freaking out," she said in hushed tones as she pulled him further into the room and locked the door behind them. He let out a chuckle at her drama queen antics as he fell into one of the easy chairs.

"I figured you would be," he replied nonchalantly. "Nice dress by the way."

"No, Noah, I'm serious. And, thanks."

"Looks very expensive. Kurt and Mercedes went to town on you. All that jewelry you're wearing looks pricy, too. Are those diamonds real? Wait, you went to get those with Santana, right?" Rachel looked down at the necklace around her neck, at the rings and bracelets on her fingers and wrists, then reached up to feel the drop earring on her ears. Mercedes, Santana and Mrs. Hudson had agreed that she needed to be wearing the "bling". It was a Hudson wedding tradition.

"Of course, I went with Santana. Hello, who else would know about carats and cuts that we know," she replied distractedly before adding, "but who cares? Did you hear what I said?"

"Yeah, they probably are, and of course, the Credit Score Queen would also know about that shit" Noah replied, effectively ignoring the latter half of her response. "Then again you are marrying Finn, football god. What did the papers call him the other day? The newer, younger, hotter, Brady or was it Manning? I always wonder, which Manning they refer to?"

"Yeah, me too. Peyton or Eli? Also, I'm seeing a pattern. I can't seem to get away from athletes." Rachel's brow furrowed as she pondered that.

"At least you're consistent: Douchbag, the hockey wingman; Mark, the super-gay soccer captain, at least he came out of the closet. Didn't he hit on Kurt? Oh there was also that guy from college, right? Didn't he make it to the Olympic trials for swimming? And now you have Finn, professional NFL star." Rachel sent him a glare, but Noah simply smiled.

"NOAH!"

"What?" He looked at her innocently.

"Can we focus on my dilemma?" She gave him an irritated look.

"Oh, so now you want to talk to me? You didn't even want to let me in when I came here out of my way to offer you my most sincere congratulations and offer my friendly support should you be freaking out like I had a feeling you would be."

Rachel quirked an eyebrow, "First, you're rambling like I do. Seriously, when did you start rambling? Secondly, I don't believe you."

"Rachel, we literally lived with each other for like 8 years, not to mention we hung out for the last 13. Something of yours would have stuck with me. Secondly, okay, so maybe I wasn't really feeling my role as head usher and decided to duck out in here until the ceremony began. That way, if anybody asked where I was, I could say I was having a sincere heart to heart with my most beloved best friend."

Rachel nodded letting Noah know she accepted that version of the story.

"So," Noah began, leaning back in the chair and crossing his arms behind his neck, "what's the crisis? Tiara not fit right?"

"Shut up, there is _no_ tiara!" Rachel automatically replied. Noah gave a pointed look at the tiara affixed atop her head. "Okay, fine, so there is a tiara. Sue me! It was Kurt's idea!"

He let out a chuckle. "Well, now we can truly call you a Jewish princess with your royal crown from the Last of the Hot Jews" Rachel crossed her arms and he quickly sobered.

"Okay, fine, seriously, what's the big crisis?"

"I…I…I think – I…I…I don't know, I… I… I'm having c-c-cold feet…or something." Noah almost laughed. She always had to be so dramatic about everything. But the look on her face told him she was serious about this so he held it in. _God, she's hilarious and beautiful._

"I see," he responded. Rachel waited for him to continue but when several moments of silence passed, she realized that was all she was getting.

"That's it? 'I see.' That's all you're going to say?" Rachel demanded. Noah lowered his arms to the armrests and shrugged as he pulled a face.

"What would you like me to say? 'Great early- T…T…Tina impression'" he asked calmly.

"I don't know! Anything more than just, 'I see,'" she huffed.

"Congratulations?" he offered. Rachel threw him a look like he'd just spouted a second head or decided to convert to Christianity.

"What? What do you want from me?" Noah demanded, his voice rising. "What do you want me to say? I'll say it." His inner Puck was ready.

"Oooh! You are so infuriating!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up.

"Why are you taking this out on me? You're the one having cold feet." Rachel shot him a withering look.

"Yeah, but this is all your fault!" Noah shot up to his feet at the accusation.

"Have you finally lost your mind? Are you finally embracing your crazy to its full potential? How the hell is this _my_ fault?"

"Because," Rachel rebutted. "Because everything was fine until a few days ago when you opened your big mouth. You had to say that stuff to me, and I can't stop thinking about it."

Noah stared at her dumbly for a moment before responding. "Okay. Do you want to run that one by me again? What stuff?"

She let out a slow exhale before she launched into her rational for why it was all Noah's fault. She took a deep breath.

"Do you remember a few night ago when we had that rehearsal dinner?" She looked at Noah and waited for his nod before continuing. "Anyway, afterwards you, me, and the family went back to the house for 'one last evening together as a family under the same roof' or whatever it is Mama, er, I mean, your mom called it."

"Yeah I remember," Noah said when she paused.

"Yeah, so later I went down to the kitchen for some refreshments but you were already there with the leftover wine. And that's when you did it. That's when you said it. You asked me that stupid question," she finished with a flourish as though the last statement explained everything.

Noah just looked at her so she prodded him.

"Well?" she pressed.

"Rach, we talked for like three hours that night with like a bottle of wine for every hour. What question are you talking about?"

"What question?" she parroted. "The man asks, 'What question?' _The_ question, NOAH! The one that has plagued me since that night. The one that is ruining my perfect wedding to my professional NFL god!"

Noah's mouth quirked at the end of her tirade as Rachel gasped.

"I can't believe I just said that," she lamented. "This is so your fault, too. I can't believe you got me calling him that."

"Me? I never called him that."

"Yes, you did. Like five minutes ago."

"No. I do believe I used the phrases, 'football god' and 'professional NFL star.'"

"Same difference."

"Nope. I'm pretty sure the nuances are quite different."

_Hah, I knew one day the SAT words would stick! Rambling isn't the only thing that stuck with you, Puckerman! Berry 2, Puck 0. OMGlee, I'm thinking like Noah._

"Whatever. Stop, sidetracking me, Noah. Anyway, where was I?"

"The question that changed your life."

"Thanks. So yes, it's all your fault, because you asked me that stupid question, and I haven't been able to stop thinking about it since."

"Rachel, your obsessiveness has nothing to do with me."

"Well you shouldn't ask a happily engaged woman that question or any of that nature in the first place. Especially not when her wedding is just days away. And 'obsessiveness' isn't even a word," she shot back. _Nevermind, Berry 1, Puck 0._

"Well if a woman is so happily engaged, I would think no amount of questions would shake that happiness. And are you sure it's not a word?" Noah crinkled his brow as he thought it over.

"Pretty sure. You used to call me the human Oxford Dictionary and Thesaurus. I'm still surprised you know what a thesaurus is and use it in the proper context. Whatever, back to my dilemma. Even if a person was happily engaged, it doesn't mean they're immune to other people purposely implanting doubts just to mess with said happily engaged person."

Noah gave her a blank look. _Could she use more words?_ Rachel caught it and suddenly made a throwing motion toward him with her arm. _What the hell is she doing?_

"I'm angry with you and I'm pretending I'm throwing something at you," Rachel answered his unasked question.

"Why?" Noah asked like he would a person in the midst of an emotional breakdown why they wanted to head up to the roof.

"Because we're in a church and I don't think you get heaven points for breaking things in a sacred place."

"Ah, it all makes sense now. Berry, you're still a Jew, and we are waiting for the Messiah. Besides, I don't think you'll ever go to hell."

Rachel went on as though Noah hadn't responded. _It's only his inner Puck, Rachel. Noah is just trying to… argh! _"And I know you know what I was trying to say earlier so stop looking at me like you don't. I mean, okay, I admit it was all a bit garbled but I know you got my gist." _You are the only one who gets me, Noah. Oh crap, that can't be right._

Noah waited a beat until he was sure she didn't plan on throwing anymore invisible items at him. _I really, truly thought her inner crazy was a myth, but I'm really worried for her. I blame this circus of a wedding and the pressure from the Hudsons, especially Carol Hudson._

"Okay fine. You blame me because I supposedly asked you some inappropriate question the other night. What was it? It couldn't possibly be as bad as you're making it out be. I mean, I didn't ask you to sleep with me or anything did I? Because I'm pretty sure that shit would've hit the fan globally, and I would have remembered that and zeroed in on that as the issue a lot sooner." _You would have kicked my ass. Also, I would have been barred from the wedding as Finn would have missing teeth and I would have a black eye. Not to mention, your fathers would have shot my ass after my mom backhanded me. Nope, that can't be it._

"No, you did not ask me to sleep with you," she gritted out from her clenched jaw. _Seriously, why is Puck coming out and not my Noah? Not that Noah is bipolar or of multiple personalities. Why is he putting his wall? This is not a cage match. Rachel, get a grip._

"Ah, good. Then I wasn't that wasted." Rachel made an indecipherable noise in response.

"Did you just growl at me?" _The great Puck – 2, Broadway – 0. Not only does she actually remember Sport trivia from our ESPN nights, I knew I could let her inner animal out someday._

"NOOAAH!"

"Sorry," he said contritely. "Do continue."

Rachel took in a deep breath, and Noah Puckerman was positive she was trying to prevent herself from yelling.

"You asked, and I quote 'How do you know when it's true love?'" She made an elaborate hand gesture when it took him just a moment longer than she'd like to respond. _Umm, hello Noah, say something._

_Oh crap, she wants me to respond._

"Oh, that's it?"

This time Rachel Berry didn't hold back on the yelling.


	5. A Question of Love

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, alerts and marking this story as one of your favorites. It makes me happy. **

**I do not own Glee or these lovely characters.**

* * *

"'Oh, that's it?' That's all you have to say to me? Do you not see how important this is? How serious this is? How absolutely asinine it is of you to just answer simply 'Oh, that's it'? I can't believe you, Noah Puckerman. How in all of the thoughts that pass through your head, your response is so… so… NOAH!" Rachel screeched.

"Well, from all the hysterics, I was expecting something more scandalous. Something hard-core. Something, I don't know, maybe something nasty – dirty to have you this worked up over it." _Nice recovery, Puckerman. Not!_

"You're making jokes? WHAT A COMEDIAN! I'm supposed to be getting married in what? Twenty minutes. I reveal to you that something vitally significant you asked me has me perplexed and questioning everything I knew to be true up until a few days ago. Something that has my future happiness, hell, the rest of my life, suddenly uncertain and all you have to say is, 'Oh, that's it?' Oh, and as your follow up, you're making jokes! Do you actually think this is funny?"

Rachel started pacing (actual stomping) angrily in front of him. He watched as she did the best she could with the fifteen foot train. It was starting to get all tangled. _That's way too much fabric for my midget diva. _ He assumed she'd stop and untangle it, but she didn't, and as he expected, she tripped.

He caught her before she hit the ground. As he straightened her up and untangled the train for her, he told her to relax, that she was overanalyzing it. "Chill, Berry. Don't over-think it."

"Chill? Don't Over-Think? Relax? You expect me to chill, to not over-think, to relax. I have like fifteen minutes left before I'm supposed to go and stand up there in front of all those people and marry Finn to spend the rest of my life with him as his Mrs. Finn Hudson. Just so you didn't get it… I'm in here freaking out because of a stupid question that came out of your mouth. I'm not in the mood to CHILL!"

"Berry," he said grabbing hold of her shoulders to prevent her from pacing and getting her train tangled again. "It's just a simple question."

"A simple question?" she demanded, removing his hands from her. "Would I be like this if it was a simple question?"

"Maybe that's your answer," he quietly.

"WHAT?"

"The question was, 'How do you know when it's true love?' Am I right?" _Don't mess this up, Puckerman!_

"Exactly. It's a simple question that I don't know the answer. I mean, how the hell are you supposed to know? Noah, how do you know?" _Seriously, he's my best friend! He should know that no question is simple with me._

"Maybe that's your problem." _How many times has she said hell? This is awesome. Puckerman DO NOT LAUGH. You will have no gonads with the irate Bride. It would be pretty badass if Rachel went all "Kill Bill" Uma Thurman during this wedding… Oh she's looking like a leprechaun that lost count. Aww… PUCK FOCUS! Do Not GROW OVARIES!!_

"Okay, you lost me."

"Maybe, it's not true love. Because if it was, you wouldn't be this freaked out wondering if this was." _Puckerman, shut your own trap. I'm going to get burned. Worse than with Quinn. SHIT!_

Rachel rolled her eyes and snorted.

"And suddenly you're an expert?"

"I never said I was, Rach. I'm simply stating the facts." _This is going take awhile with Ms. Broadway, aka Captain Oblivious._

Rachel crossed her arms over her chest. "Enlighten me." _ I wonder what Yogi Puck, today's Guru of the day, is going to pull out of his ass._

"You don't love him," Noah said matter-of-factly.


	6. The Favor

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, alerts and marking this story as one of your favorites. It makes me happy. **

**I'm in a roll, and I hope to have a few more chapters up. This is a wicked long chapter as I felt that the groom needed more…um… "umpth".**

**I do not own Glee or these lovely characters.**

* * *

_**MEANWHILE….**_

Finn Hudson considered himself, a lucky man. He was a man lucky to have been able to have a second chance with his friendships and, most especially, the woman who would soon be his wife. Today, he would be making Rachel Berry a Hudson. Standing on the side of the cathedral with his college friends and the teammates he considered as family, Finn Hudson was ready to take the leap to start a new chapter in his life.

Finn was a happy man. He was finally going to make his mother proud marrying a "shining star" that would finally remove her anger and humiliation of the Babygate scandal. For years, Finn had worked his hardest to make his mother happy. Mom always felt that the Gleeks, Puck, and Quinn had betrayed everything that the Hudsons stood for and represented in the USA social hierarchy. The only person she approved of was Rachel Berry, the person who had told him the truth. _I should have listened to Mom in high school. I should have fought for Rachel back then and gave her the relationship that she deserved._

Looking at his tuxedo and his groomsmen, he still cannot believe Rachel Berry actually let his mother help with the wedding. It sometimes scared him how easily Rachel agreed with his mother. The rest of the Hudsons and McCormicks (his mother's side) loved Rachel Berry for her sweetness and mostly for her honesty regarding the Babygate scandal. The Hudsons were prominent in the military establishment and the McCormicks were known for their political ties and pull. The fact that one of their own was able to capture the heart of this woman made Finn – "the man."

Looking out to his guests and ushers, he noticed that the famous Puck was no longer there. He knew that putting him as head Usher was a douchey move. Before the rehearsal dinner, Finn knew that Puck would not be able to stomach losing Rachel. Before the wedding rehearsal, he had still thought Rachel as "the better prize". Better than Quinn. Well, at least he hoped that Rachel would be. Just as he hadn't truly been intimate with Quinn, Finn never did get to stake his claim per say with Rachel before their upcoming wedding night. She had told him that she wanted to wait. Finn never knew how her previous relationships lasted. It did not matter to Finn, because at one moment, his thoughts had been, '_That's because today the better man won!'_

_Can I keep the promises I made at the rehearsal dinner? Can I even keep the vows I'm going to make? Of course I can. I am a freaking Hudson, a McCormick. The NY Giants Quarterback and leader. The man, practically designed for Rachel Berry. Shit, this cannot be happening? How did I get here?_

_FINN'S FLASHBACK_

_After many months and weeks of planning and prepping, Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry were ready for their rehearsal wedding/dinner with all the wedding party members and the closest family. The "dress rehersal" of the ceremony was interesting, as his mom and her Mama Puckerman were almost about to get into a heated shouting match in the cathedral. Finn hated to even acknowledge it, but he had thanked God for Noah "Puck" Puckerman that night. _

_When Rachel decided at the last minute before the start of the second walk-thru that not only were her fathers going to escort her down the aisle but also Deborah Puckerman, Carol Hudson threw the biggest hissy fit that the term Diva was no where near in description. Rachel had burst into tears; her fathers were trying to calm Rachel and Deborah; the Mercedes and Kurt were trying to keep their places as well as try to help Finn calm his mother as the wedding coordinator was beyond pissed and equally as frightening; the minister was trying to get everyone to calm down with Bible quotes and messages of Christianity; and the groomsmen were getting restless and started hitting on Rachel's Julliard bridesmaids in CHURCH. A couple of his teammates started to hit on the Supermodels (Brittany, Santana, and Quinn) as well as Tina, and Mike, Matt and Artie were about to start a fight in CHURCH. _

"_ENOUGH!"_

_Noah "Puck" Puckerman had literally come back up from the restroom after the first walk-thru and shouted in a tone that shut everyone up. The only sound heard were Rachel's sobs._

"_This is Rachel and Finn's wedding. They get to decide what they want, and nobody makes the bride cry. If Rachel cries, it better be tears of joy. I don't care if you are a man, a woman, family, friend, or even Finn, who is the GROOM;" Puck looked at every single person in the eye in order to make sure there was an understanding and continued, "I will personally ensure that if any sort of pain is inflicted to Rachel Berry, soon-to-be Hudson, that I will react as the Scripture states 'an eye for an eye'. Don't give me that look, Padre. My bible does not have the 'New Testament'."_

_Somehow, during this threat, Puck had reached Rachel. As he held her in a tight hug, he whispered into her ear. No one could hear what he was telling her to calm her down as they all felt guilty for their own actions. Including Finn. His first thoughts were, 'I guess that's the Noah that everyone knows and loves. The one that Rachel has known and still loves.' _

_In order to diffuse the tension, Puck cleared his throat and said, "Well, now that everything is understood, let's get this practice out of the way. I'm starving. I'm sure everyone here is starving for some Chinese. So let's start from the beginning." Puck had taken control of the situation and handed that power to the wedding coordinator. _

_The "practice" went without any issues and no grumblings from Carol. The rehearsal dinner went smoothly, with Kurt, the man of honor, and his college buddy, Mark, the best man, giving some of the most hilarious speeches that Finn had ever heard. Between these speeches, Jacob Ben-Israel managed to crash dinner. Before the stalker had a chance, Puck had the man on the floor, tossing the camera to Santana and the cellphone to Quinn, and finally, physically reenacting a dumpster toss in less than 5 minutes. Puckerman wasn't a UFC champion for nothing. Rachel had beamed her mega-watt smile as the speeches continued as if nothing happened, and Puck was like a watchdog for the rest of dinner, observing everyone's actions as to keep the couple happy. _

_Finn wasn't stupid. He wasn't super-smart, but he definitely wasn't stupid. He knew that this man loved HIS bride. Finn also knew that this man would do anything to make sure Rachel Berry was happy and safe. Finn was also seeing and actually starting to like the Noah in the Puck. He missed his best friend and was starting to like Noah. It didn't mean Finn trusted him as it was also probably equivalent that Puck did not trust Finn._

_When Finn had stepped outside for some fresh air and time for his thoughts, a hushed voice rose behind him, "Hudson, I know you don't like me or trust me. I get that. I'm going to ask you for one favor." _

_Finn knew what Noah Puckerman was going to say. If the roles were reversed, Finn would have been having this talk with Puck. Finn just turned and looked into the man's eyes for Puck to continue._

"_Please make sure to put Rachel as your first priority and make your goal for her to be happy."_

"_Puckerman, I will do my best to make her happy. I mean she is Rachel Berry."_

_As soon as the words slipped from his mouth, Finn knew that he had said something wrong, truthful, and yet wrong. Finn knew that at that precise moment, Noah Puckerman did not believe that he, Finn Hudson, would be able to keep Rachel Berry happy. And, Puck had snapped._

"_I hope you will be doing more than your best, Finn. You are not in high school anymore. She deserves more than your best. She deserves a fucking guarantee." Puck literally growled at Finn. He continued, "The wedding is just a one day thing. You are actually getting married, a life-long commitment. So, Finn, I'm going to repeat myself and ask you my one, fucking favor, again."_

_Both taking deep breaths, Noah glared at Finn, "Please make sure that Rachel is your first priority. Your goal is make her happy."_

"_Puck, I love her and will make sure to keep your favor."_

"_That's all that I ask for."_

_The two men had stood together in silence for a couple of minutes. Finn's respect for Puck had grown and he finally understood why the Gleeks and HIS Rachel kept friendships with the man standing in front of him. Noah Puckerman was still the badass Puck, and Puck had matured into Noah Puckerman._

"_You better not get cold feet or hurt Rachel, Finn. My mom would hunt and kill you first before I could even reach you. You do know her dads and I would be burying your body." _

"_Dude, I know. I'm scared of both of our moms."_

"_Man, your mom and my mom are fucking scary Momma Bears."_

_They both had laughed and chuckled. There was an understanding between the two men of Rachel Berry's life. Maybe, it was a spark for a future friendship._

"_Well, we better go back in there. I know you have to head back with Rachel to the Berrys' house. Can you do me a favor, Puck?"_

"_What?"_

"_Please don't knock up my bride before the wedding."_

_Laughter had exploded between them. "Sure. I think I can do that. As I said before Finn, I'm terrified of our moms."_

"_Good to hear. For the record, Puck, I love Rachel. I wouldn't want to ever hurt her," Finn paused. Looking at his former best friend, hopefully a future friend, Finn walked next to him and said, "Puck, my family will expect her to no longer be a concern you. You were only invited to this rehearsal dinner, because Rachel wanted you here." _

_The Puck came back and angrily interrupted, "Rachel will always be important to me and a concern for me. Finn, I know you don't like me and have no reason to trust me. I want you to know that I will always put whatever she wants first, and I hope you are able to do so as well."_

"_Noah, wait, you didn't let me finish." Finn had shocked the man, and waited for a nod to continue, "I'm only telling you this because I know you will always be important fixture in her life, in my life, and soon our lives. I am glad you were here with us today. You are right in that I don't quite trust you, but I hope that one day, we can share in the truth of friendship."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

As Finn looked at the male Gleeks and Sarah Puckerman as his ushers, he couldn't believe how lucky that Rachel had these real friendships and a best friend like Noah Puckerman. Looking around the cathedral adorned with flowers and full of guests, Finn was feeling things he had not felt since high school. He knew what it was and had been trying to squash it for the past 22 months. He remembered the first time he felt those feelings, and this time, they were stronger than ever. _Shit._

He was going to win the ultimate prize, Rachel Berry. Soon to be Rachel Hudson. _Oh my God, what am I doing? Shit. I am an asshole worse than anything that Puck ever did. Shit._

At that precise moment, Finn remembered the reason why he had first started to date Rachel. The Berrys could help win cases for his military family. The Berrys were the legal team in the North American continent, and the Hudsons would need the support and credibility for other "indiscretions." The McCormicks could step back onto Page 6 of the NY Post with Rachel Berry's fame and connections. Entertainment connections meant more political pull and funding. His family would have what they needed and wanted. When he had proposed, it was because his marriage to Rachel Berry was going to skyrocket his career.

The NFL league president expected him to re-establish the NFL's dominance on prime-time. It was going to lead to endorsement deals that would make his team, the Giants, America's Favorite Team. Noah Puckerman had made the UFC league fights the new Monday Night Football. UFC Championship fights had the most viewers globally than the SuperBowl. With Rachel Berry on his side, Puckerman had increased and broaden the appeal to different demographics. Finn hoped to do even better. Everyone was counting on him. Before the contracts were signed, he had proposed. He may not be smart, but he wasn't dumb. He was part Hudson and part McCormick. He was Finn Hudson. _No pressure._

Looking around for the umpteenth time at the cathedral adorned with the flowers, (their fragrance was making him nauseous) and filled with guests (their chattering was giving him a headache), Finn was feeling things he had not felt since high school. He knew what they were and could no longer squash them. _Guilt. Inadequacy. Shit._

He was going to win the ultimate prize, Rachel Berry. Soon to be Rachel Hudson. _For the first time in a long time, I know that I am not the better man. What do I fucking do?_


	7. Last Call for Romance

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, alerts and marking this story as one of your favorites. It is also my first time showing my writing to others. I truly appreciate everyone's comments and suggestions as well. It always helps in my growth. Ok, so after going all Rachel Berry on y'all…**

**P.S. For clarification sake, I never truly like Finn as he reminds of douchey tool (or should it be toolish douche). Nevertheless, he is good friend on the show, and I felt that the Groom's perspective would be interesting. I'm still debating on his outcome in this tale. **

**I do not own Glee, these lovely characters, or any reference that may have already been copyrighted (cough… Disney…cough).**

* * *

_**Back in the Bridal Suite….**_

"You don't love him," Noah said matter-of-factly.

Rachel's eyes narrowed. "How do you know, Noah? How do you know how I feel? I love Finn. I would have never accepted his proposal if I did not love him." _I think I've loved him since high school Glee that has to mean something. _

"Fine, I stand corrected. You do love him. Hell, you might even be a little in love with him, or at least you've convinced yourself that you are." He raised a hand to stop her objection. "Let me finish."

She glared at him but stayed quiet as he continued, "The thing is, you don't want to marry him. You don't really want to spend the rest of your life with him because he's not 'The One' and deep down you know that." _Shit! Puckerman, keep the poker face. _

Chocolate brown eyes looked up to the green, hazel ones. Silence enveloped them with a wave of calm.

"That's, that's ridiculous," Rachel finally said after a minute had passed. _Shit! Noah is supposed to be helping me, not confusing me more._

"Is it?" Noah said, taking a step towards her, challenging her. "Or are you still too scared to admit it?" _Man-up, Puckerman! This may be your last chance with her._

"Yes, I do believe it is ridiculous," she stated, taking a step towards him, accepting his challenge. "He's smart. Don't give me that look, Noah. Fine, ok, now he's less naïve and a bit smarter than in high school. He's funny, he's successful, he's sweet, and caring. We have the same taste in music. He loves the theater. Finn cooks for me. Noah, what did I say about that look? Fine, he knows how to order good take-out. He also remembers all of my favorite foods, movies and books. I know, I know it's because you and Kurt had to make him a list in order to get back to my good graces. He remembers all of our anniversaries, though sometimes I wonder… Whatever. Don't give me that look, Noah! Finn listens, really listens to me when I talk, and I know he'd never cheat on me. He'd never purposely hurt me. He is not the same kid from high school. Every woman in the world would kill to trade places with me right now. Noah, he loves me. He really, really loves me."

She looked more into Noah's green, hazel eyes. _Crap, Noah does all things better than Finn. He has more common sense and is definitely the definition of "smart." Noah always knows how to make me laugh and smile. He's super-successful, and he's sweet and caring with his family, his friends, and especially me. Noah knows me better, too. Sigh. Wait, I am marrying Finn. Maybe, I am over-thinking everything. Or maybe Noah's right. Oh God._

"He really loves me, Noah" she repeated softly.

"So you are still too scared to admit it," Noah said as he took another step towards her, closing the gap between them. He peered down into her face, locking his eyes even deeper with her chocolate, brown ones. _Rachel, please see me. See me like you always do. Please feel like I do._

"Admit what?" _Crap, why does my heart beating faster looking into my best friend's eyes than with anyone else, including the man I'm supposed to marry today?_

"That despite all those wonderful characteristics of the fantastic Finn Hudson, football god, you don't want to marry him. It is not just because you're obsessing over some silly question I asked you one night. You were grateful when that little glitch came along." _Make it count, Puck._

"What?" she hissed. _Forget about this crap and the fact I'm in a Cathedral,_ _I may just kill him. Well, probably hit him. _

"You heard me. You were grateful to find something to slow down or stop this happy union. You were looking for an excuse. An escape. An out. Anything you could find, really, that you could use as a reason to get out of this wedding without having to deal with the real issue at stake."

"And what would that be?" _Okay Mr. Know-It-All, enlighten me._

"It's the same reason you were always finding something to fight about with the hockey Douchebag. The same reason you always found something to be at odds with the out-of-the-closet Mark. The same reason you spent four years going out with the college dude only to suddenly come to the conclusion that you just didn't have all that much in common."

"Noah, I am still waiting for my supposed justification." Her voice was steady, but it was all bravado as she felt a tremble at the back of her knee. She was suddenly very aware of his proximity. Rachel knew, without a doubt, that the tone of the conversation had changed abruptly. She felt like she was the delectable prey to a hungry panther, hunted and aware of her every movement, every reaction. She was on dangerous ground now, but for the life of her, she couldn't move away from him now if she wanted to. _Noah's eyes are mesmerizing to me. God, he smells so good. I want to feel his lovely arms around me. His lips are so…_

"Are you really going to make me spell it out for you?" he huskily lowered his tone, smiling dangerously. "The reason, that Finn isn't The One, or the douchebag, or Mark, or tennis dude, or any other person who comes along, is…" he paused, "because no matter how perfect they are …" He took a deep breath and placed both hands on her shoulders. Slowly tracing them down to the backs of her elbows, he leaned down and whispered into her left ear. "– or how much you care for them…" _Her skin is so soft. She smells so good._

"…in the back of your mind, you always wonder what it would be like…" he whispered into her other ear as his hands trailed down to her hands. He traced small circles into her palms.

"…what it could be like…" he continued as he moved his lips, hovering just a breath away from hers, as his hands moved to her waist, pulling her body closer against his. "And most of all, you wonder what would happen –"

" – if we really kissed, again" she finished as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him towards her as their lips finally met in a sweet, slow, lingering kiss. They were going to savor the moment they'd both stubbornly waited so long for years.

* * *

_**Meanwhile….**_

Finn had a bad feeling. A stomach-wrenching, sweat-inducing, about-to-freak-out, bad feeling. It wasn't pressure. _I know all about pressure. _He knew his mother would be able to read him. Rachel Berry with one look would know the truth. Noah Puckerman would find out, and Finn Hudson would finally know what it meant on what happens when the shit would hit the fan globally. As he looked out at the crowd, his family and friends, her family and friends, the wedding team (photographer, video crew and wedding planning group), he prayed for a sign. Something, he hadn't done since Babygate.

Mark Hanigan was ready to get the party started and open the champagne. As Finn's best friend, teammate, and the Best Man, he was ready to step it up. Mark and John Henderson were the only groomsmen, who knew that Finn had a sketchy past with the Bride's side. They knew very little of Noah Puckerman other than he was the reigning, undefeated UFC champion and every bit the badass that was rumored. _The Wedding Rehearsal was totally kick-ass, thanks to Puckerman. _Shaking his head from the memory, Mark knew something happened in high school between Finn and Puck, some complicated tough shit. _I mean, how else could anyone explain the "Mom versus Mama" showdowns, glares of death, and the general "my son is better than yours" attitudes between Mrs. Hudson and Mrs. Puckerman? Some intense shit._

Having known Hudson as freshman college roommates, Mark recognized the look on the Groom's face. _Finn must be having second thoughts. This deal has got to go through for all of us, the Hudsons, the McCormicks, the NFL, and Triple H. We NEED this wedding to go through in order to save all our asses._

John Henderson did not what anything to do with this wedding. He told Finn that in good conscience he couldn't be his Best Man and that he'd only be a groomsman. Being Finn's offensive lineman and only current form of conscience, John was ready to smack the smugness from Mark and bring the sense back to Finn. Being part of Triple H (Hudson, Hanigan and Henderson) was a blessing and a curse. Finn, Mark and John had managed to do the impossible. They were the best effective offensive line and had been contracted as a unit to a NFL team. Triple H was an unstoppable team on the field. Sometimes, even off of the field. Today, John was feeling exactly as the Groom looked – sick. _Rachel is such a warm and loveable person. How can I stand here and do nothing? Our "fearless" leader is a dumbass, and we are all assholes. I hope to God that the current Village Idiot doesn't do this._

Triple H always had each other's backs since their first college summer training camp, but today Finn felt alone and very stressed. If Rachel did not marry Finn, Triple H would never have careers. Period. Their contracts were all interconnected in a particular manner that literally had more "other" connections than were necessary and less than legal. _How could I do this to her? OH SHIT! Puck is going to kill me. All her family will want to kill me. Rachel will never love me if she finds out._

Mark noticed Finn's changes from excitement to dread and nudged John, "Henderson. I think Finn's going to have a panic attack or a heart attack. We got to get him to chill."

"Seriously, Mark? You think he needs to chill? He is going to break that girl when the truth comes out. You know that Ben-Israel creep is going to find out and let the world know about the deals." John snapped at Mark.

"Whatever, man," huffed Mark. "Hey Finn, you cool man? Do you need some fresh air? Come on, John, let's take Finn for a breather."

Triple H walked down a corridor and stepped outside. All of a sudden, Finn ran towards the nearest trash can and started to heave.

"I guess the guilt, the lie is finally getting to yah, Hudon."

"You're not helping, Henderson. Finn, breathe man."

"Finn, all I'm saying is, call it off. I can live without football. I can't live with my friend losing himself to a lie."

Mark glared at John and helped Finn calm down by providing a brown, paper bag. "Buddy, I know you are under a lot of pressure from everyone. I also know you love that girl," he paused. "Remember that! If she loves you, then she will forgive you later. After you guys get hitched. I know your Hudson and McCormick families need this wedding. We need this. You are getting your cake and eating it, too."

Finn stopped using the bag to breathe and looked at his best man, "Mark, I dunno. I feel like the asshole that used to play with her emotions and feelings in high school. She's a good person." Finn was hesitating, and John was praising God that Pinocchio was listening to his Jiminy Cricket. _Please God let this be a clue to this child._

"Do you love her?" John asked, "Because, if you do, you should do what's right."

"Do you know if she would forgive you, Finn, if you tell her now?" Mark countered, "Remember what happened to Puckerman when you guys started dating. Champ is only a freaking friend, dude. The man literally had to grovel to her for that spot over some minor shit. Finn, you've got to think smart and long-term, buddy."

"Guys, I need a moment alone." Finn quietly requested from his confidents. Wordlessly, Mark and John left, though glaring at each other.

Finn thought of all the responsibilities and all that could help his people. He also thought of Noah's one favor. _Could I keep it silent and make sure that nobody finds out? I could keep the secret and focus on Rachel._

Finn hoped and prayed for an answer, a solution. _God, I hope something happens, something crazy so that this wedding is stopped. I can't walk away. _As he walked back inside to take his place in the cathedral, for the first time in a long time, he decides to ignore his feelings and his worries. _The show must go on._

* * *

_**Back in the Bridal Suite….**_

This was the kiss that Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman have waited for so many years. '_Better than in high school' _was their simultaneously thought. Both allowed themselves to be lost in the moment as they tasted, teased, and explored until a noise outside the door broke them out of the spell.

"I'm getting married in approximately five minutes," Rachel said, breaking the silence first. _I promised Finn. _

"Yeah, you are," Noah replied hoarsely as he stepped back and helped Rachel straighten out her dress before readjusting his own tuxedo. _Well, that was my last chance. _

"What am I supposed to do?" she asked, looking up at him. He reached out and helped her tuck an errant brunette lock back in place._ Tell me what to do, Noah._

"That," he replied, giving her a slow half-grin, "you have to figure out on your own." _Please don't marry Finn. Please pick me. Come home to me. You're my only home, Rachel Berry._

He took a step back towards the door. "I better go. And in case I didn't say so before, which I probably didn't but meant to, you make for a beautiful bride, Berry. Definitely hotter than Wedding Day Barbie. You are definitely one Sexy Jew."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Shut up." She smiled despite herself. _Noah always knows how to make me smile._

He smirked and headed for the door but stopped once his hand reached the doorknob. "Hey, Rach?"

"Yeah?"

"It really was a simple question. When it's true love, you just know. No question as to who, or how or why should be needed."

"That's beautiful, Noah. Where'd you hear that?" He turned the knob and started to open the door before he answered. _Well, she's going to marry Finn, might as well have some fun and be honest. The truth is going to get me killed by my beautiful Wedding Day Jewish Barbie._

"Actually, Rachel…it was from my fortune cookie…from the rehearsal dinner." Noah took a quick peek over his shoulder and when he saw the expression on Rachel's face, he knew it was time to get out of there. _God, she's beautiful when she's pissed._

"You Mother Pucker –" Rachel started but was too angry to continue. She marched over to the first thing she saw, her bridal bouquet and hurled it at Noah. Noah was too fast, and instead, it bounced off the back of the door just as it closed shut and landed in a heap.

* * *

_**PLEASE BE KIND AND LEAVE A REVIEW.**_


	8. Bluebirds, Windows and Texts, oh my!

**Thanks for the alerts, favorites and reviews. I truly appreciate the thoughts about this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not owe Glee or its affiliations.**

* * *

Rachel couldn't help but stare at the door.

_Unbelievable! Un-freaking-believable! A Fortune Cookie! I've been freaking out from a simple question from a fortune cookie. This is so like Noah. And, I already miss him._

With a sigh and the return of the earlier sense of dread, Rachel walked over, picked the bouquet up and attempted to put the fallen pieces back in their places. _It's not like it's the end of the world. Crap, I'm such a Drama Queen. Noah would get a kick from those thoughts. _Mere moments later, there was a knock on the door pulling her out of her royal state.

"Rachel?" the wedding coordinator asked through the door.

"Yes?" Rachel replied, trying to sound as calm as possible.

"Everything's all set. The last guest has been seated and the doors have all been shut. The rest of the wedding party is in position. The orchestra is prepared to begin. Are you ready?"

"Give me three minutes," Rachel blurted out in a panic. "I'm fixing my hair."

"Did you need me to grab the hair stylist?"

"No, that's not necessary."

"Are you sure? Here, just let me in and I'll do it for you."

"No!" Realizing that the 'No' sounded a little more forceful than she'd intended, Rachel quickly explained, "Umm…a simple curl came loose and I'm pinning it as we speak. The orchestra can start playing the music and the rest of the wedding party can start walking down the aisle. Remember tell the Julliard team, they are first. Also, let my Gleeks know, I'll see them. Nevermind, just tell them to walk slowly, and I'll be right out in three minutes."

"Ummm…okay," slowly replied the wedding coordinator. "I'll go let them know we can start. If you need anything, just let me know." _Veronica, this circus is almost over, the bride is not getting cold feet, don't freak._

"Will do," Rachel called back. As soon as she heard the coordinator's footsteps walk away, Rachel quickly jammed three more flowers back into the bouquet before she decided it looked full enough. She decided to take a quick look out the window and saw two blue birds in a duet. _Aww, they sound so beautiful together. I haven't sung with Noah since before our huge fight. _Rachel looked back down at her flowers. _I'm going to have to tell Brittany about the birds. Crap, do I need more lip gloss?_

Rachel ran to the mirror to straighten her appearance. _I miss my Star of David necklace. _She was smoothing out the skirt of the gown when she heard the music begin playing and froze.

* * *

_**In the pews…**_

Before heading up to see Rachel as a Berry, Noah had managed to foist his duties as head usher on some distant relative of Finn's. It was a position Finn had been under the delusion that Noah would be happy to have so as to feel important and connected, so very much a part of the wedding. _Asshole. Seriously, was Finn such a dense douche to think that? Well at least I'm here. _Here, he was sitting in one of the pews reserved for their family and close friends near the front of the church on the bride's side.

Tina, Mercedes, Quinn, Santana, Brittany and Kurt (surprisingly, as man of honor) were all bridesmaids and presumably just waiting at the back of the church for the music to cue the start of the wedding procession. Rachel's dad and daddy were going to give her away, and, at the last minute Rachel had insisted that Mama Puckerman give her away as well. Deborah, too, was at the back of the church waiting. Matt, Mike, Artie and Sarah, having dutifully completed their assignments as ushers were next to him absorbed in conversation with some Berry relatives in the seats behind them. Finn apparently had decided to not trust any straight Gleek male or female who was on Team Puck (or as Sarah accidently once stated "Puckleberry" early in the "Finchel" courtship) for his groomsman. _I can't believe Mrs. Hudson had an issue with Sarah, and Finn did nothing. Me, I get it. Even after Babygate, Finn was always cool with Sarah. In fact, he was a better big-brother to her than I was, and then to let that insane woman he calls a mother threaten Rachel about Sarah in the wedding party. What a douche!_

The music started up and Noah groaned silently and wondered if he'd actually have to sit through the entire ceremony while Rachel actually married someone else. Someone else being Finn Hudson. He'd been prepared to do it before the kiss. _Since McKinley's bleacher stairs, but hey better late than never. _Sure he'd been a little upset that Rachel was getting married but it had honestly not been that big a deal. _OK, No, it was a big deal. _He'd been attracted to her. But how could he not? She was beautiful and smart and sexy and fun and nobody knew how to push his buttons like she did. But that's all it had been. An attraction. Or so he thought. _Always in your heart, Puckerman. _He'd seriously believed that most of the reason for their attraction to each other (and yes he knew without a doubt that it ran both ways), the root of the underlying sexual tension between them, the reason they had never been able to fully view each other as just friends was because they both harbored the secret question of "What if?" _You still can't even admit it to yourself, dumbass._

So he'd gone back there, he'd deliberately provoked her to help answer the question for both of them, once and for all. He'd had every intention of kissing her to get the answer. The problem was that he'd expected a completely different answer. He'd honestly thought that the answer to 'What if they kissed, again?' was well, nothing. They'd get it out of their systems, squelch the curiosity, find out the sexual tension was merely due to all the family and friend gossip surrounding their situation and finally move on with their lives. _Rigghhht._ Maybe they'd even finally start seeing each other as just friends who just happened to care about each other deeply. _Ok, that was a load of bull, and the Nile is not only a river in Egypt. _

What he'd gotten instead was a shock. _Actually, it was my "dream come true", but I will not dwell on that right now. She's chosen Finn. She's going to marry Finn. _Kissing Rachel had been like nothing he'd ever experienced before in his life even when they had briefly date. The moment his lips touched hers he knew that she'd _never_ be just his best friend. _I love that crazy midget. She's my Rachel. She's my Berry. Am I just going to sit here and watch her marry Finn?_

* * *

_**Back in the Bridal Suite…**_

"What the hell am I doing?" she asked herself, staring at her reflection. "I can't do this. I can't marry Finn. I am so not a Mrs. Hudson. I can't get married in a church. I'm Jewish, and.. and.. and... I need to get out of here."

_I can't get married! Not to that insane and asinine family! I'm not that crazy. Not when… Shit! I need to get out of here! Focus, Berry! FOCUS!! _

She looked wildly around the room, hoping for a solution to her problem to magically appear before her. Her eyes landed on the window. She quickly ran to the table, grabbed her purse then ran back towards the window. She paused long enough to pull out her cell phone. At NASCAR speed, she typed a text message and hit send before throwing the thing back into her purse. Rachel then peeked out the window to make sure no one was around to catch her decision.

* * *

_**Back in the Gleek Pew**_

Was it _true love_? He wasn't sure yet, but something in him told him that it very well could be. _She felt like she belonged to me, and that I belonged to her. _He was amazed that the simple act of kissing her had done something to him. _If we were animals, she'd be my mate for life. _He could feel his body reacting just to the memory of her lips pressed against his_. Good thing today I'm going commando._

He was instantly ashamed at his physical reaction. _In church, Noah? Now, you're releasing your inner Puck? Well at least it's not in Sabbath service. _He mentally chastised himself, _Still, in __a place of worship__, really? In a house of God? _He couldn't help it though. _I am the Badass. Shit, maybe commando was a bad idea. I'm going to hell. _

He felt his loins vibrating…wait! No, it was his pants that were vibrating. They were _literally_ vibrating. He quickly realized it was his cell phone going off and he reached into his trouser pocket (while silently celebrating that he wasn't a _complete_ heathen, something Rachel and his mother would probably frown upon) and pulled out his phone. _I'm not going to Hell. _He flipped it open and his trademark smirk began to play at the corner of his mouth as he read Rachel's text.

* * *

_**Back in the Bridal Suite…**_

Rachel had shoved the curtains aside and flung the window panes open. _Crap, I hope I didn't break the window pane. _After tossing her purse out the window first, she began to situate herself. _I really hate this dress and all this crap._ It was a process she swore took so long due to her cursed height and heavy gown. _I can't wait to burn this shit! Oh, why couldn't I have been genetically blessed a few more inches vertically?_ She was almost ready to just strip down to her underwear so that she could get out without tangling herself in all the yards of dress she had on. _Oh, that would be awesome. I can imagine Noah's face if I stripped down. Not important! Shit, how much does this dress and train weigh? _She began to wonder if Mrs. Hudson had suspicions of Rachel being a runaway bride. _Whatever! Not important! Just go to get up and out! _

She took one look at how far down she would have to fall before hitting the ground. _Thank God the Bridal dressing room is at least on the first floor._ Rachel Berry proceeded to hoist herself out the window.

_

* * *

_

_**From the Gleek Pew…**_

Artie was wondering what was making Noah smile. _I thought he would be putting on his scowl and 'I don't give a bleep' attitude, while his eyes have the hurt puppy look. _Artie nudged Sarah and motioned to her brother. With wide eyes, Sarah elbowed Matt and pointed at Noah. Matt was about to comment on the painful elbowing and observed the smirk turning into a 'shit-eating grin' as Santana would call it. Matt nudged Mike, who shared the same thoughts as Artie. He looked over at Noah's cell phone (_Thank God for the speed reading classes my parents put me, the Changster, through in high school)_ and read quickly…

_Noah, I hold u responsible & blame u 4 this! _

_U asked me that stupid ?, _

_gave me bulsht about no1 else being 'The One' _

_4 me becuz of some repressed feelings 4 u, _

_then u kiss me & leave moments b4 my wedding! _

_I have 3 min b4 I'm supposed to walk down that _

_aisle. _

As Noah (and Mike) finished, a second text came through:

_I'm crawling out the window. U better _

_be in a car outside the window or I'll kick ur ass!_

As Noah (and an excited Mike) finished, a third text came through:

_PS the doors are locked by now so u'll have _

_to bring inner Puck._

_

* * *

_

**I would love to hear your thoughts in some reviews. Please press the button below. **


	9. A Ball of Fluff

**Thanks for the alerts, favorites and reviews. I truly appreciate the thoughts about this story.**

**Thank you for the encouragement, and I am happy of the positive feedback as the last chapter was a little hard for me to piece together. Originally, I had them as two separate chapters, and then, I thought, "It's occurring at the same time." **

**Special thanks to my consistent reviewers: Brulian4ever, chrpanhel, couragetcd, distorted realities, kialajaray, Mfoto, musical_jay, sweetcaroline1986, 1sweetmoment and LJSkywalker,**

**I appreciate all my reviews, so shout-outs to: iamladyliberty, beccarose12, LilOrphanDanie, Slaygurl, caress_of_shadows, mi21, lightningfire225, lintygoodness, Lipsticked Mirror, Animefreakkagome, , Alimard, Berlian, Zozie, elemaria91, GoingVintage, pharmgirl4, Dancing through the Storm, **

**A/N: I will definitely be including a little more Gleek action/discussion. Now, if you haven't noticed this is an alternate universe (AU) fiction. I'm having fun with the dialog. **

**Disclaimer: I do not owe Glee, its affiliations, or anything that is copyrighted/owned by someone who is not me.**

* * *

_**Noah's view…**_

"Dude, what are you still doing here?" Mike whispered and ogled at Noah, who seemed to be lost in la-la land, "We will keep the fort and act as normal."

Noah couldn't remember ever moving so fast in his life. _ Thank God for the kick-start, Sir Chang._ One moment he was sitting in his seat watching the first group of what he remembered to be a very large wedding party (10 Julliard 'friends' and then the Gleeks) marching even slower than he remembered from the rehearsal. _If that was even possible_, _glaciers moved faster than these women. Not important, Puckerman._

The next moment, he was bribing a security guard with cash to let him out one of the side doors on the pretext that he was hung-over and needed to hurl. Apparently, the Hudsons had assumed that "Puck" wouldn't be able to handle the wedding, and the security guard had told him to be safe and "there's more fish in the sea". _Suckers! Guess who's getting the girl now! Not a time to release the Puckster. Do not throat-punch the dude for being what Rachel would say 'supportive'. _Noah was making good time during his mad dash towards his car. _Rachel, please don't flake out on me. She won't. She's my crazy Berry. She won't._

* * *

_**Back in the Gleek Pew…**_

Watching her brother literally haul his ass out of the cathedral, Sarah leaned forward to ask Mike, "Where's Noah going?"

"Shhhh" was Mike's response for Matt to forward to the youngest Puckerman. Matt forwarded the hush and received a pointy elbow to ribs.

"Ow!" Matt rubbed his side and glared at Mike. _It totally sucks to be the messenger._

As Mike saw the first bridesmaid barely glide down the aisle, he started thinking of "what could happen" consequences and decided to take upon himself to formulate a plan. Mike motioned his Gleek pew to gather towards Artie's wheelchair and whispered, "Artie, just make sure that your brakes are off for aisle blockage. Matt, grab that ornamental thing on the end and chuck it at the best man when I signal. Sarah, you get to trip Mom-Bear Hudson. I'll make sure John Henderson helps out and tackle Finn."

He received simultaneous "Ooooohhh!"s from his pew-partners-in-crime.

"Mike, I can throw better than Finn or Matt," protested Sarah. It was true; she was a freaking awesome in softball and already had the "badass" reputation as "Lil Puck."

"Sarah, Shush!" Mike rolled his eyes to the heavens for assistance.

"Fine. Let's look 'normal' at the Juliatards as they march towards the 'love' altar of death," grumpily conceded Sarah.

"Sarah, that's really gothic and morbid of you," noted an amused Matt.

"Matt, Shhhhh," hushed Mike and tried to put his most serious face look at Matt and Sarah.

"Mike, stop shushing. You're making more noise." Artie was losing his patience and knew that something was going to hit the fan. Gleek Pew did not need to draw any more attention to themselves.

"Like that orchestra is playing with just a cymbal?" huffed Mike, "Dude, the Changster, here, might lose his hearing." Mike was not kidding. The orchestra chosen and hired by the McCormicks was louder than the fans of a U2 concert.

"You did not just refer to yourself as the Changster? You're such a Dufus!" Sarah snickered with Matt. Matt turned to see how many Julliard bridesmaids would come down and was met with the meanest glare from a lady with the biggest hat in the planet. _I can think that 'cause I'm Baptist, and I've seen some Easter hats that look like beer coasters in comparison._ He quickly gathered his thoughts and realized that they were acting worse than high school students.

"Mike! Sarah! Chill!" Matt tried to reprimand his friends by being the "grown-up" for once.

"Gleeks, Smile!" Artie ordered, "Oh shit, Triple H's looking at us!" Gleek Pew instantly put on their biggest smiles and tried not to look too crazy. Artie had to shake his head. _Well, we are on the Berry side._

"God, this feels like a _Children of the Corn _moment." Mike snorted.

"Dude, where do you see corn? I am getting a little bit hungry." Matt had a momentary stereo-typical jock glitch and was extremely embarrassed with the dumbfounded looks from Sarah, Mike and Artie.

Big-hatted lady swatted Matt and Mike with a program and stage-whispered loudly, "Excuse me, but will you all just zip it. MY daughter, who went with Rachel Berry to Julliard, is coming down the aisle."

"Well, WE've known Rachel longer than your _daughter. YOUR_ daughter ain't the bride,_" _hissed Sarah.

"LIL' PUCK!! I'm so telling your mama. M'am, we apologize. We will settle down, now! My girlfriend is also a bridesmaid, and I get it." Matt tried to rectify the situation and was met with another swat.

"Fine, I'll 'behave'" sighed Sarah, feeling slightly guilty for the abuse Matt had received so far in this wedding. Lil' Puck hissed under her breath, "Kiss-ass." _Well, I don't feel that guilty._

After a few moments of the Julliard-slowest walks ever and the Glee Pew silence, Matt overcome by boredom, commented, "Hey, did you notice the bridesmaids are walking slower than the Thriller Zombies coming out of their graves."

"Dude, I'm so telling Santana and Quinn you just thought of them zombies," snickered Mike.

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT THE F' UP!" stage-whispered the Big-hatted lady while smacking all of them with her program like the Gopher Game at Chucky-Cheese.

Not only insulted by the program assault, Sarah was just as bored and ready to put her own hat on, her exclusive Puckerman smartass cap, "Excuse me, m'am. I'm not Christian, and even I know not to use that word in a church. Secondly, we are closer to the Berrys. If you don't stop hitting us with your program, I'm sure assault on the minor is not what the Berrys had in mind when they invited You."

"Shhhhh. Crap, they're back looking at us!" Artie grabbed the Gleek Pew's attention, and ordered, "Smile!"

* * *

_**From Noah's car….**_

Noah drove around to the area he figured would be behind the bridal dressing room. Because of security and the press, Noah slowly started pulling up around the corner just in time to see a giant ball of white fabric fall, rather inelegantly, out the window. He drove up to the sidewalk in front of the window laughing as the pile of lace, satin, petticoats, and fifteen feet of train accented with beads and topped off with a tiara began to pull itself together in a way that only Rachel Berry could. The pile of white fluff, that now vaguely resembled an extremely flustered Rachel in a wedding gown, gathered up her shoes and purse. As Noah tried to contain himself, Rachel stormed towards the car.

"Hey Berry, looking good. You wouldn't happen to be running out on your own wedding, would you? Need a lift?" He asked as soon as she pulled open the door to his Lamborghini, el Diablo edition. She narrowed her eyes at him as she tossed her bag and shoes into the back. _How appropriate that Noah owns a car that can truly fly like an Apache helicopter! I need to stop watching 'Batman, the Dark Knight' and 'Gone in 30 Seconds' when I miss Noah. Wait, did he just make a joke now?_

"I hate you so much. For the past fourteen years, you've always found ways to complicate my life," she grumbled as she began folding herself and the many facets of her dress into his car. _For the love of Dolce & Gabbana! Great, now I'm channeling Kurt. How much dress can I stuff in this car?_

He simply laughed before asking her, "Where to?" _How much material does that dress have? I hope she can close the door? Ops, well, she got it! That's my Star!_

"I don't know," she snapped as soon as she felt the door actual close into space. While putting on her seatbelt, she continued, "I don't care. But we have to go. Like immediately. Like Now. Let's go. Step on it, Noah!"

She looked nervously towards the church, praying that the press and security did not see anything, as Noah shifted the car back to drive.

"Okay, sweetheart. Anywhere but here coming right up," Noah said as they pulled onto the main road.

* * *

_**Back by the Groom's line…**_

Mark was getting bored of just standing in-between Finn and John and decided that this was the perfect moment to start a friendly conversation.

"Heeeyyy, John."

"Mark, shut the h' up. The real bridesmaids are about to come down. You know, Finn, Rachel's real friends." John was hoping that the guilt would get to the Groom. He wasn't giving up the fight for Finn's soul (well that's how he thought of it).

"Poor Puckerman, couldn't handle losing his girl to our stud," snickered Mark, while observing Gleek Pew and noticing the missing person. _Alert the media! Sucker! Badass, my ass!_

"Mark, shut up!" hissed Finn. As much as he wanted to gloat, Finn knew if the positions were switched, he wouldn't be able to handle Rachel marrying Noah. _Why couldn't John accept being my Best Man?_

"Finn, I'm trying to be your supportive, Best Man." Mark truly was trying to be the awesome, kick-ass Best Man for Finn. It was getting boring up there. Finn could pass out from the stress and the standing.

"Fine. I know your "support" winced Finn," but not now."

"Ok, that's cool." Deciding to not be ignored, Mark decided to continue his conversation with John. "John, help me out. Oooo, there's the ditzy blonde who's with the Changster dude. I'd hit that, too, lucky bastard."

"Mark, so help me God…" John knew that today would be a trying day. He started to pray for guidance, patience, and the ability to keep non-violence.

"Guys, seriously do you have to gossip during my wedding?" Finn was about to lose it. He may not have a Best Man by the time Rachel came down the aisle.

Not noticing his friends' discomfort, Mark continued, "Dude, this is the longest wedding processional ever! I'm ready for the party and my hook-up tonight."

"You are such douche, Mark" sighed John. Watching Brittney's slow decent to her position, John commented, "Finn I have to agree with Hanigan. How did Rachel agree with your mom on so many bridesmaids?"

Finn knew and provided the list, "Hudson propriety. McCormick propriety. New Camelot, etc."

Mark shuddered for Rachel and realized that may not have been a supportive move for Finn. _Even though his mom's been the Monster-In-Law from hell to Rachel's family, I have got to support my bro here._ He quickly recovered with, "Whatever… dudes, here comes the hot Asian chick. Is she with Wheels or the Gleeks' token Brotha?"

"I can't believe you just said that, Mark," replied a shocked Finn. John couldn't even form words, and just growled.

"Whatever, don't look at me like that. You were thinking it, John." Mark nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders, and then licked his lips. " MMmmm. Here comes Dark Chocolate. She looks edible in that dress!"

"Mercedes is a lady!" roared John. The other groomsman started to stare at Triple H and wonder what the trio were talking about that would upset Henderson.

"Oooooo. Does Johnny like the hot Benz?" teased Mark.

"You know what… I know I'm in the House of the Lord, but I don't care. I swear that I'm going to.." Mark was starting to roll up his sleeves, and Finn had to step in to prevent a fight to break out. Finn looked down the aisle and became scared for their lives.

"Guys, hush! Santana is coming! She has like super ears, is psychic or something," whispered Finn. All the groomsmen knew of the fiery Supermodel's temper and her need to protect and defend her friends. The Mom and Momma had nothing on the hot-blooded Latina as she could curse you out in two languages and manage to inflict some sort of pain – physical, emotional, spiritual.

"OLÉ! Yes, here comes the hot Latin tamale. She can whip me unconscious any time. Rrrowr." It seemed that Mark was either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid. John and Finn looked at each other and seemed to agree on "stupid."

"Hudson, may I break his face?"

"John, I'd give you my blessing and love to see Mark pummeled right now, but Rachel would kill me."

"Seriously? She hasn't been a Bridezilla. Are you sure it's her or your mom?" Mark should've been shocked at John's request and Finn's denial of said request, but he was more interested on the Rachel part of the response. Finn shook his head and looked at John.

Mark nudged his two friends and nodded towards the pews, "What's up with the Gleeks? Every time I look over, they're blinding me with those smiles. It's kinda scary. Ow! John, why did you hit me?"

* * *

_**From El Diablo…**_

They were silent a full five minutes before Rachel finally turned towards Noah and said, "A fortune cookie, Noah? Seriously? You couldn't have lied and fabricated that you read it off a Hallmark card? Or how about from some teachings of Kabbalah? Or from some proverb by Confucius?"

"Would you really believe me if I told you I'd been studying Kabbalah or reading up on Confucius?"

"Okay, two points for you," she said begrudgingly. "I still cannot fathom that I just crawled out a cathedral window on the day of matrimony that I had planned for a year just because you kissed me. Did I mention I heard two bluebirds sing?"

"If memory serves, I believe that technically, you kissed me. Wait, what bluebirds?"

"Are you serious? Your lips were right there." She demonstrated the distance with her thumb and pointer finger. She continued, "There were two bluebirds in this beautiful duet outside of my window. It led me to Brittany logic."

"Ah, but you pulled my head down closing the distance." Noah smiled and quirked an eyebrow, "Since when do you listen to the Gospel of Brittany?"

"It was in my head as soon as I threw my bouquet at you," replied Rachel. After a few moments of thinking, "You planned this!" she accused.

"Actually, I only planned on kissing you," Noah conceded, "I thought you said that violence was never the answer. So the bouquet thing is on you."

Rachel ignored Noah's last comment and continued, "So you admit it?"

"I admit to planning the kissing," Noah clarified. "And while I did take advantage of your obsession with the question, the obsession part was your doing. And as for the whole 'Runaway Bride' thing? The Bouquet toss? The Bluebird logic? Window jumping? All… that… was… all you."

"How can you say that? You kissed me. You just admitted you strategized, planned and executed it all along. Minus the Brittany logic."

"Okay, yes, I planned on kissing you. But only because I thought it would finally free us from the wondering. I didn't know that –" he searched for the words.

"– there would actually be something there," she finished for him.

"Yeah."

"That's what I was afraid of actually. We'd finally kiss, and, after all that dancing around it…there wouldn't be anything," Rachel admitted.

"So what? You figured we'd just never find out? That we'd just always wonder about it so there was always the possibility?" Noah bristled.

"Yes. I mean, I know it sounds ludicrous now, but we never talked about it, Noah. We never brought it up in all our years as real friends. I knew it was there, and I knew you knew it was there. It was this secret, our secret. We had this unspoken agreement to just never talk about it. To be frankly quite honest, until that splendid kiss, I just thought it was more of a harmless crush, or something. You know? No big deal, nothing I had to worry about. Ok, so I worried about it for the last 45 minutes, because it would have been the end. Noah, it was just there. I presume now… it's not… it's…something else."

With that, they lapsed into a comfortable silence while Noah drove on.

"So," he said after a while, peering over at Rachel. "What happens next?"

Rachel didn't answer right away while Noah looked over at her. She seemed to be lost in her thoughts. Noah wondered if maybe he shouldn't have asked that just yet. She had just run out on her wedding and, being Rachel, probably had a million thoughts running through her mind with huge words. He forced himself to look at the road even while he was secretly afraid she was regretting what she had just done. For the first time in a long time, Noah Puckerman felt panic creeping over his control. _What if she truly loves Finn, and I'm wrong? That would suck. Oh God! Rachel, please say something. You mean the world to me. Please don't close me out. You're my home. _

* * *

**I appreciate all opinions and commentaries. **

**Hints and Suggestions are welcome.**


	10. The Miracle

**Thanks for the alerts, favorites and reviews. I truly appreciate the thoughts about this story.**

**A/N: Quick reminders, there are going to be more Gleek action/discussion. Now, if you haven't noticed this is an alternate universe (AU) fiction. I'm having fun with the dialogue and wording. **

**Disclaimer: I do not owe Glee, its affiliations, or anything that is copyrighted/owned by someone who is not me. If I did, I would love to retire on an island where I'm served tropical drink with little umbrellas.**

* * *

_**From El Diablo…**_

Suddenly, a slow smile spread across her face, and Rachel turned her head to look at Noah. _I am so lucky to have Noah with me. He's my home. _

He briefly chanced a glance over and caught her eyes. "What?" he asked, smiling and turning his sight back towards the road. _Ok, she's smiling and happy, so she may have no regrets. _

"Well, before Finn and I got engaged last year, I saw this article about you, Finn and me on some tabloid exposé written by Jacob Ben-Israel, my personal stalkerazzi," she paused, "You know how all my past major relationships were with athletes, like we were talking about earlier?"

"Do you want us to list the boys out?" Noah jokingly asked.

Rachel smiled and pretended to ignore his comment, continuing, "Other tabloids talked about all of them actually, except for John. It mentioned Mark going to Northwestern to play hockey, Rafe and the Olympic trials and then, of course, Finn and football."

"It left out Johnny? Poor John," Noah sympathetically tutted for the missing ex-boyfriend.

"Noah, John is a surgical intern in San Francisco. I'm sure he will survive not being mentioned as one of my string of athletic paramours in some atrocious articles."

"Sorry, Rach. Please, do continue," Noah mocked. Rachel rolled her eyes but went on anyway.

"So in summary, the other tabloids principally called me a serial athlete dater. The majority of the sad excuses that have been considered as journalism endeavors declared that I was continually upgrading them in for better models and would not be happy until I married a successful, professional athlete." Rachel paused again as Noah rolled his eyes. "What? Mrs. Hudson required me to be aware and educated of the press' ramblings."

Noah motioned her to continue, and Rachel smugly smiled, "Sorry, Noah, I will get to my point. You see, Jacob's article focused on how the "jocks" were a cover for my search of a true "leading man". He was the only member of the paparazzi, who noted that it might be because I am looking for a Renaissance man. The stalker, you infamously call "Jew-Fro", has observed and documented that since high school, I longed for and was involved romantically with gentlemen, who appreciated the arts as well as the athletics, using you and Finn, as examples. Jacob kept writing abhorrently that I required a true "Alpha". Of course, in his later blogs true to his pervert nature, he also stated that he was that Alpha. Which to that I comment, EEEWWW!"

"Now, that wasn't very nice, Rachel. Also, Jew-Fro didn't get the facts straight. You didn't date Finn in high school, and we only dated for like a week." Noah playfully bantered as he drove to one of their secret destinations.

"I know! Noah, this was of course right before Finn signed that huge deal with the Giants and suddenly became the new Tony Romo of the NFL. Obviously, he was already well-known enough for us to get in the tabloids. I mean "the Diva and the Badass" have practically grown in our professions with the tabloids, but it was nothing like it is now for us, all of us. Anyway, you know he proposed a few weeks after signing the deal, and it made it seem like the other articles were right…," Rachel once again paused, and Noah motioned her to continue once more, "Only, I just crawled out a window to avoid marrying him."

"Uh-huh?" Noah prodded, knowing where it was heading.

"And I somehow hopped into some flashy Lamborghini."

"What will your fathers say? Your behavior shocks me. It really does, Rachel Berry." Noah was openly smiling now.

"Me too," she exaggerated. "But that's not even the most shocking part."

"Do tell."

"The shocking part was who was driving el Diablo."

"I hear a twist coming," Noah predicted.

"Oh yes. It seems it was driven by none other than the new President of the UFC, who by the way is the only undefeated champion in the league. You know, the new "NFL" of the sport entertainment community? Did you also know that he moved up the music network channels to become the youngest CEO of Sony Entertainment? You know that huge music recording company?"

"Didn't this guy just get huge deals and signings in both artist and fighter arenas as well as enough endorsements and primetime viewership numbers to put the SuperBowl's previous numbers to shame?"

"You may be right," she replied, unable to keep the grin off her face.

"But this new UFC president you say? This music CEO? I think I know who you're talking about. What was his name, again? Something Puckerman?" Noah asked, fully committed to their little game.

"Oh my gosh, that's right! Noah Puckerman, I believe."

"So I guess you're going to end up with a Renaissance man after all?"

"I guess so; my Alpha for my Diva," Rachel smiled.

"Then, I suppose I have a question to ask you."

"Well, the last thing I need is you asking me more questions?"

* * *

_**Back at the Cathedral…**_

The main entrance corridor was brimming with anxiety and impatience. The remaining members of the wedding party considered themselves Team Berry publically, Team Puckleberry privately.

Deborah "Mama" Puckerman kept massaging her hands. _I love my son, but Noah is an idiot if he lets this marriage happen today. I love Rachel, and I wish I could just kidnap her. She does not deserve that harpy as a mother-in-law. Oy! That horrible excuse of woman! She has a lot of chutzpah to push Rachel. I have to be strong for her and for my Noah. Just give me, one reason, Carol Hudson, one tiny reason, and I'll show you why my son is a Champion and a Badass. One reason…_

Dad(Alan) and Daddy (Ben) Berry were pacing and waiting for their daughter. Alan had made sure there was pre-nuptial agreement in place despite the leagues of protest from the Hudson and McCormick families. _Propriety, my ass! My daughter worked hard for her future and career like hell am I not going to protect it for her. I can't believe she decided to join our family to those… those… people. I'm just glad, my baby girl, fought for Deborah, Sarah and Noah to be here. I just wish that my daughter was marrying Noah. I would have trusted him with my everything. Oh Ben, please don't cry, because you'll make me cry. _

Ben Berry could not believe that Carol Hudson took over most of the wedding planner. He was the bride's freaking DADDY! He hated the fact that he couldn't go to any of the fittings or other important wedding preperations with his baby girl. In his marriage, as Kurt once said, he was the freaking Nathan Lane in their own Gleek Berry Birdcage. _My baby is getting married to those people. MY BABY! Ben, don't cry. She may say no. Noah did go up there. Oh, why won't those two just get married and have lovely Jewish babies? God, I don't pray often and I'll admit I'm not the perfect man, I know I should've fought for my daughter to open her eyes. Please let something happen before my baby becomes the next Mrs. Hudson. I really hate that sad excuse of a biological woman!_

Kurt kept humming to himself, "Defying Gravity", as Quinn just stared straight ahead praying for a miracle. Santana was in the middle of her walk as most of the wedding party had already made it down the aisle. Thank god Carol "Mom" Hudson had been one of the first individuals going down the aisle. Deborah was about to throttle "that woman." The wedding coordinator and the Gleeks did a good job distracting the two mothers. _Why is that girl marrying into that crazy family? Not your problem, Veronica, you are not paid for your marital advice, just your wedding advice. The betting pool is already 1500 bucks, and my bet is at 3 months for separation or no divorce at all. My gut tells me something that no wedding planner should ever think for their bride, RUN, GIRL, RUN! As in Run, Do not collect $200 dollars and just "Pass Go"._

The wedding coordinator needed a vacation, for it had been a long year. Looking at the remaining wedding party, Veronica gathered her strength and what was left of her energy, took a deep breath and said, "Well, Rachel did say she needed an extra three minutes, which we more than gave her, and now, it's time. I'll get her. Quinn, Kurt, take your time. I repeat… take… your… time."

Kurt and Quinn looked at each other, took deep breathes, and looked out at the crowd. Specifically looking for the Gleek males… Matt, Mike, Artie, and…

"Where's Noah?" Kurt whispered to Quinn. Looking at each other, they gave each other the familiar '_Oh shit' _look.

"Let's just move, and act natural." Quinn muttered. "We got to play it out. Finn and his schizo-mom may not have noticed. Let's go. Lord, please let this be your miracle. I'm going to kill Puck if he's being a coward."

"Shush, Q. Finn is staring at us. We must be like Lady Gaga, and put on our Poker Face. Maybe, Noah's manning up and staking his claim." Kurt whispered back. "Remember, Fabray, left first."

"Stake his claim?" snorted Quinn. Kurt glared and received an indignant glare back.

"I was the freaking Captain of the Cherrios. I know how to move, Hummel. If Noah and Rach do what I hope to our heavenly Father they do, you know what is going to hit the fan."

"Well, that's NY, baby. Our Glee bitches made it to the altar. There's my Ice Queen with the pretty smile. Alright, let's do this. Smile at the cameras."

"Left first, Kurt!"

"Oh you…"

"I know, but I'm your bitch!" Quinn giggled and covered her mouth, "I can't believe I just said that in church."

"Poker Face, Ice Queen."

"Back at you, Fashion Queen.

The most powerful duo of Team Berry was ready for their shot and ready for whatever would occur.

_

* * *

_

_**Back in El Diablo…**_

"It's a simple question, Rachel, I promise."

"Hmm…where have I heard this before?" she asked, looking at him skeptically, tapping her fingers on his right forearm.

"No, really," Noah insisted. "It's only… four words long. It starts with 'Will you' and ends with… 'marry me?' But, before I decide I want to ask you that very simple and short question, I think I'm going to have to pull over and kiss you, senselessly, again."

"Are you? Cocky, much?" Rachel asked, trying to calm her excitedly beating heart. "And why is that?"

"I need to make sure," Noah pulled the car on to the side of the road and shut the engine off.

"Make sure?"

"Yeah, make sure it's true love," he replied.

Turning to face her, Noah cupped her cheek with his hand, Rachel looked deep into his green, hazel eyes and whispered, "A wise person once told me that true love wasn't something you had to question. If it was true love, then you just knew."

"Then I suppose I know," he said, leaning in closer towards her and looking deeper in her chocolate, brown eyes, "I knew the moment I saw a white ball of crazy, fabricy, beady, shiny fluff topped off with a tiara fall out a cathedral window."

"I knew the moment you said you posed the simple question after reading something from a fortune cookie from my rehearsal dinner," she returned, closing the gap between them even more.

"Really? Because I was thinking that wasn't one of my better moments."

"No, it was. It was a classic Puckerman moment."

"Then, I guess I should ask you that question. Although, I think I already know the answer."

"Are you sure you are going to get the answer you're expecting this time around?"

"I'm pretty sure."

"You know what? I am too." And with that, he leaned in even closer and without any doubt or hesitation, he kissed her. _I'm home._

* * *

**I appreciate all opinions and commentaries. Hints and Suggestions are welcome.**

**I also love to read what lines activated your imagination or made/broke your day. **

**P.S. This is not the end. Oh no, this is just the beginning. The actual beginning of the story.**


	11. The Ascent Towards the Fan

**Thanks for the alerts, favorites and reviews. I truly appreciate the thoughts about this story. I am definitely having fun, period.**

**Disclaimer: I do not owe Glee, its affiliations, or anything that is copyrighted/owned by someone who is not me. Although, it really would be nice for some sort of "donation" to the "dcrosie28 help-pay-the-bills" fund.**

**A/N: Welcome to the Gleek edition. Now, if you haven't noticed this is an alternate universe (AU) fiction. I'm trying to get into a somewhat adult dialogue and characterization of the Gleeks. Then, again, I know, from my own personal experience, that when you get together with old friends, old habits die hard and sometimes one can regress. So, without further ado….**

* * *

_**From the Cathedral…**_

Veronica officially declared that today was not her day. She had been knocking on the Bridal Suite door for what felt like an eternity.

"Rachel?... It's time… Rachel?"

The wedding coordinator continued to knock on the door, and there still was no response. _Oh shit! Why are there flowers on the floor? Don't panic! She might be in the adjoining bathroom. _The poor woman opened the door and began to search high and low for the bride. _Why is the window open? Oh shit! I knew it! Oh shit! There's some torn fabric on the window sill. I am not paid enough for this crap. Oh God, the groom's side is going to kill me. Veronica, calm the f' down. The Berrys will defend you and make sure that it's going to come out ok. Time to first let the Bride's parents the 'News'._

"Mr. and Mr. Berry. Mrs. Puckerman. I am no member of CSI, but I can definitely attest that Rachel Berry is not here. What should we do?"

"WHAT?"

"There is a God!"

"Who's telling Finn? Veronica?"

The wedding coordinator looked at the three parents and shook her head. "Uh uh, I am not walking up to the groom. I have done enough for this circus. You all must be crazy. Craa-zzzay."

If the awkward silence wasn't a sign, the glares from Ben and Deborah definitely let their exact opinion of Veronica's last statement. Veronica cleared her throat, adjusted her blouse, and apologized, "I'm sorry that was not professional of me. Ok here's my reasoning for not informing the groom. You all know him better. Actually, from our previous moments, Mrs. Puckerman, I suggest you do not, I repeat, do not go up there. I believe that Mrs. Hudson may kill you."

"Not if I get to her first… Sorry, I know, we are in house of God. Sorry. I'll just go find my son and my daughter. Alan, Ben, are you two going to be alright?"

"Deborah, go find Noah. He'll know where the Diva would go. Ben and I will go up to Finn." Alan informed his friend.

The wedding coordinator looked at the Berrys and nervously said, "Also, I don't think the groom should go to the Bridal Dressing Area."

They all froze in their spots. Deborah quietly asked, "Sweetie, why would you say that?"

_Well, if I tell them now, maybe it won't be a big deal. I mean the chemistry between Mrs. Puckerman's son and the bride was hot during the rehearsal wedding and dinner. Half the betting pool thought those two were going to get married. AND, before the start of the processional, he did go up there for half an hour. I mean, it is just friendship._

"Well, the bouquet's flowers are everywhere, and it appears that Rachel's dress may have torn when she left via window. Ahh, uhm, also, Rachel did not leave a note. If from the past 12 months of working with groom and his family, I think they will think the worst case scenario," the wedding planner paused, "Your son was the last person to physically see Rachel, and from the glare he received earlier from Mrs. Hudson, I have a feeling this might get ugly."

A chorus of one word came in reply from the parents, "Shit!"

Veronica looked at her hands. _I hate it when I'm right. Fathermuckers!_

* * *

_**Further down the aisle, on the Bride's side….**_

"Guys, this is the longest wedding processional I have ever witnessed. I mean _Days of Our Lives _wedding episodes are faster." Tina whispered to her fellow Glee Bridesmaids.

"Oh Thank the Lord! I see Kurt and Quinn. It can't be long." Mercedes quietly responded, "My feet are killing me. If Kurt tells us, "pain is fashion" one more time, I will cut him."

"Can they walk any slower? I mean, Quinn and Kurt are moving slower than coal turning into diamonds at sea-level pressure. I mean seriously." Santana muttered. Looking at the confused, pained faces and forced smiles of the bridesmaids, Santana continued, "Look I have to know where and how my quality bling comes from, and I dated the heir to the DeBeers throne. Anyways, 'Cedes, I'm with you, girl. I can't believe Rachel let the psycho, monster-in-law from hell decide our shoes. Propriety, my ass!"

"San, I totally agree," chimed Tina.

"Well ladies, I have good news. I heard _Sweet Caroline_ when my alarm went off this morning. There's too much sunshine outside, so I don't think Rachel is going to get married today." Brittany whispered.

"Brittany!" Tina hissed.

"What the fuck, Britt." Santana stared at her Supermodel blonde.

"Santana Lopez, language! We are in the house of the Lord!" Mercedes reprimanded the Latina and then looked at the blonde, "OMG, did Finn hear you? Did Noah?"

The Glee bridesmaids all looked at the Groom. Finn still looked the happy groom, chuckling with his groomsmen. He looked like he had not a care in the world. Mark was giving the ladies the most uncomfortable, skeezy looks and kissy-lip thing, and John looked like he was a combination of things: getting sick, wanting to throttle Mark and wanting to smack Finn up.

"Eww, Mark is creepy. Ugh, he's doing that kissy thing, ew," Tina gritted out her smile.

"Ignore the idiot. I think I like John," muttered Mercedes.

"Aww, Mercedes," cooed Brittany, "Mike said John seems to be a decent guy after the rehearsal dinner. I think he would perfect for you."

"Brittany, shush it," hissed Mercedes.

"Ladies, let's check on our boys and Lil' Puck before this circus starts," sighed Santana.

Like synchronized swimmers, they looked at where the Glee men were sitting in the Bride's section. Artie check… Sarah/ Lil' Puck check… Matt check… Mike check… Noah….

The bridesmaids all silently mouthed to the Gleek guys different forms of 'Where's Noah?' (Examples: "Where's Noah?" "Where's Puck?" "Where's the dumbass?" "Where did grumpy go?") Artie signed to Tina as Matt and Mike just smiled at Finn to not arouse suspicion. Sarah was pinching the bridge of her nose and shaking her head at the subtlety of the Gleeks, which was none. _How are they friends with my brother and Rachel? They are so not part of my Puckerman ninja squad._

"Tina, spill now!" Mercedes commanded.

"Artie says, 'Noah's phone buzzed, and he left.'" Tina translated.

"You don't think…" Santana pondered.

"Told you so. Hey Q! Hey Kurt!" bubbled Brittany.

"Hello, my beautiful dolls!" Kurt eyed at the groomsmen as he glided into his designated place.

"Kurt, stop hitting on them. Get to your place. Why are you girls looking like you've been electrocuted?" Quinn suspiciously looked from Gleek to Gleek.

Bubbly Brittany, of course, had to answer, "I told them I heard _Sweet Caroline_ today, and we noticed Noah left. Artie signed to Tina it was because Noah's pants were buzzing. I think it's because Rachel is going to fly away with the bluebirds."

Kurt and Quinn immediately looked like they were hit with lightening and looked at Mrs. Hudson. They didn't care about the Groom or his groomsmen at that point. They knew that "Mom" was the real threat to their Berry, especially their beloved Puckleberry. They looked at each other and looked at Sarah. _See this is why Kurt should be one of my ninjas. Oh crap! Totally forgot about the Hudson Monster! _Kurt and Sarah almost telepathically communicated their horrific concern to their sections.

The Gleek bridesmaids and the Gleek Pew were finally getting it, with the exception of the smiling Brittany, synchronized a telepathic thought of "Oh shit." They had all been worried for the reaction of the wrong person.

* * *

_**On the Groom's Side…**_

Finn looked like a happy man. He kept telling himself he was going to marry the ultimate prize, Rachel Berry. Soon to be Rachel Hudson. His marriage was going to lead to endorsement deals that would make his team, the Giants, America's Favorite Team. The NFL league president was looking up to him to re-establish the NFL's dominance on prime-time. The McCormicks and the Hudsons were depending that this marriage occur and this wedding come out spectacularly. Everyone was counting on him. _No pressure. No pressure. No pressure. _

Looking out to his guests, he noticed that the famous Puck was not back. Finn knew that Puck would not be able to stomach losing Rachel. _Why do I feel so guilty? Like I'm robbing something from him? I'm not. He had his chance._

Finally, Quinn and Kurt had reached their spots, and he gets to wait for his prize, err, bride. Finn looked at his mother and smiled. This was for her, too. She would have a daughter-in-law, who would please her. His mom needed to be happy for all their sakes. As his mother said, Rachel would be the most excellent starter wife and truly raise the stakes for the Hudson and McCormick family names. _ I mean I do like Rachel. I do love her. I know that this isn't forever, so Puckerman may have his second/third chance. I know she will make me happy. I will do everything in my power to make her happy. Rachel will never know about the other deals. Yep, nothing to worry about now._

Finn looked at the back, and waited… and waited… and started to get nervous. Finn looked at the back of Cathedral, and started to get even more concerned. Alan, Ben and Deborah had just looked at him with that deer-in-the-headlights look that many a mailman had given him. He looked at the Bridesmaids for a hint. They had scary plastered smiles. He looked at the male Gleeks seated with Sarah Puckerman, and they were smiling and ready to take pictures of Rachel. _They wouldn't know. I mean they are just Gleeks and not actors. What is going on? What is taking her so long? Oh... Well, Shit!_

He looked at his mother, and she looked very pissed. She looked the tantrum-ready, scary pissed. Finn swallowed and nudged at Mark and moved his head as to grab John's attention, "Look, I don't know what's going on, and I don't want my mom to go back there. She looks really angry and looks like she's going to freak out Hulk-style like that time I hit the mailman with the car in high school for the second time… Don't judge, her car had faulty brakes… Mark, make sure all the groomsmen distract my family. John, I know the Gleeks trust you, tell them you need help in controlling the situation."

Finn paused as he saw his two best friends finally grasping the severity of the situation. Carol Hudson was one scary Momma Bear. Mark cracked his neck and said, "Ok, fearless leader, go talk to your bride. We got this. Your mom is not moving from that pew even if the She-Hulk kills me."

John had to admire Mark's courage and determination. _Or maybe he's been knocked so many times in the head that Mark doesn't have the sense to run away screaming like a girl. Well, he certainly is the one for the job._ He looked at Finn, "Don't worry about what happens out here, Finn. We are Triple H. Mark's right, we got this. Remember, no matter what you two decide, we got your back. Right, Mark?"

Mark looked at the men he considered brothers, and declared quietly, "Finn, do what you need to do. No matter what we are Triple H." _I hate it when John's right. Man, I am going to miss Football, beer and the ladies. Stupid conscience._

Finn felt better knowing his brothers had his back. Finn looked at Quinn Fabray and searched her eyes. Her eyes had always been a window of truth to him, even when her mouth had spewed lies. He had always known that Drizzle wasn't his from her eyes, but he never wanted to believe it until Babygate forced him, too. _I loved her so much back then. _So, now he looked at her eyes. Even though she tried to avoid his gaze, for one second, he locked his eyes into hers. The entire story and her suspicions spilled out of hers. He also knew that his guilt, his shame and secrets were just read by his ex-girlfriend from his own as her wide eyes indicated the growing flashes of anger and sympathy. One second was all the former high school sweethearts needed to communicate what was needed. One single second provide Finn the courage that was required of him. _Shit. I'm going to have to tell Quinn everything._

Finn looked briefly at his mother with an acknowledging nod and a goofy smile that he would find out and take care of it. _She never really knew me. I'm her son, and she never really knew me. Rachel once said I could be a great actor if I worked hard enough. I've been acting for the last twelve years, and I want to retire._

As the congregation whispered, Finn Hudson walked towards the front doors where his bride should have come out moments ago. _If she found out about the secret deals, I pray to God she forgives me. If it's because she's just scared, I will tell her the truth. All of it, and then beg for her forgiveness. I have my brothers. They are my family. If it's because she realizes she loves Puck, God help her, and I will wish her well. I may not need to tell her. I'll ask Quinn for advice… and…_

As he continued his walk, he heard the whispers and felt the glares. Finn peripherally glanced at his "investors". His Hudson and McCormick ties. His NFL "sponsors." The dread grew as he remembered his deal with his devils. The not-so-legal devils. The ones that could actually act out threats with not a care in the world. _In the end, I am going to need their help, the Berrys, the Puckermans, the Gleeks for my brothers and for me. Triple H is going to need other players. God, give me strength. I really hope Puck will forgive me to hear me out. He is going to need to forgive me, because alone, we are not going to be able to survive the fall out. These people are far too connected._

He was going to do something he should have done many years ago. He was going to talk to the only real mother he knew, Deborah. When he reached the end of the aisle, he closed the doors behind him and looked at Mama Puckerman's eyes. He knew she was going to listen to him, try to kill him, comfort him, and welcome him home. _The shit is going to hit the fan, and I'm going need help to save us all. _

* * *

**A/N: Now, I had stated before I'm not a fan of Finn as I'm a huge Puckleberry fan. Nevertheless, I needed a chapter to help flesh out the characters and try to bring more perspective for what's to come. **

**As always, I appreciate all opinions and commentaries. **

**Hints and Suggestions are welcome.**


	12. Messages after the BEEP

**Thanks for the alerts, favorites and reviews. I truly appreciate the thoughts about this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not owe Glee, its affiliations, or anything that is copyrighted/owned by someone who is not me.**

**A/N: Okay, so I got a few notes on why I haven't placed a genre for my story. It is quite simple. I don't know. I knew would be adding some humor, some romance, some drama, and some adventure when thinking about this story. I plan to flesh out all the characters and try to bring more perspective for what's to come. Think of it as a ride, so have fun with me.**

**Now, if you haven't noticed this is an alternate universe (AU) fiction. I'm having fun with my character development. **

* * *

_This is Kurt, the Fashion Queen of NYC, if not the world. If you are important to me, leave me a message and I'll call you back. If not, just know, my manicured finger loves the number 7 for delete. Talk to you lata, my pretty bitches. _

BEEP

"Hey Kurt, this message is for all you Gleeks. It's Puck and Rachel. Don't look at me like that…. Fine, ladies first…" (_speaker button sound)_

"It's Rachel and Noah. We just wanted to show appreciation for your love, help and support…"

"Rach… seriously, do you want to leave the message or practice your Tony acceptance speech… okay then… be my guest" (_audible sigh)_

"Fine. Please notify our parents that we are safe and sound and definitely going to find our way home… Noah, stop… (_giggle)"_

"To each other, around each other, in each..."

"NOAH!"

"Sorry, uhm… When you hear this message, all Gleeks are to make sure to go to Kurt's. Your travel reservations to an undisclosed destination will be there for you, Gleeks and the rest of our families at his apartment. (_growls something unrecognizable_) _Rach._"

"(_giggle_) Make sure: Sarah brings her inhaler; Dad and Daddy bring their heart medication, and Mama brings her box of tissues. She's going to need them. (_squeal)_ I can call your mom 'Mama' again, right?"

"Babe, you'll make my mom so happy, that she will stop raining down the Jewish guilt on me until she wants grandkids. Which means… for three days, no guilt."

"Oh good. Wait, you think she'll want grandchildren that rapidly? Huh?" _pause_ "Should we get started? We can't disappoint her…." (_growl in the background and some sort of moan)_ "Oh right, we really hope you all make it to said destination. I think Mr. Shue is actually coming too with Ms. Pillsbury. I can't believe they haven't gotten together. Don't roll your eyes at me, Puckerman." _pause_ "Noah, I know, it's not the time for gossip. Oh, and forward this on to Brittany. Before I made my decision, I just wanted to let you know that my flowers flew to my true love, bluebirds sang for me a duet, and we will all going to the island of rainbows." (_audible sigh)_

"Ladies and Dudes, I think Berry has truly connected with her inner crazy with her quotes from the Gospel according to Brittany. (_slapping sound)_ What the…. did you just hit me?"

"No baby, I just accidently high-fived your face. Spank me later?"

"(_growl_ _and kissy sounds_) I meant inner badass, baby, inner badass."

"No, you're my badass." (kissy sounds)

"Uh, Bye. Now, where were…"

"Ohhh, Noah!"

('_not for young children' sounds)_

_Click._

* * *

_NOAH PUCKERMAN, is not available. Please leave your message after the sound of the beep._

"NOAH PUCKERMAN! EWW!! LEAVE HETERO-FESTS OUT OF MY VOICEMAIL BOX! My Poor Innocent Ears!!" (_shuffling noises_)

"SHUT UP, KURT! That's not important. Listen, Puck, Rachel, this is Quinn. I'm with the rest of the Gleeks and the rest of our family." (_shuffling noises)_

"I'm going to pass MY phone to Quinn as we're saying that she's getting sick." (_indignant sound)_

"Bitch, please. Ok listen up, Puckleberry, Shit has hit the fan. It just might be worse than globally. Long story short, Finn knows, has made peace, actually in more deep shit than we could ever imagine, and we have the imaginations of Kurt and Mercedes that make soap operas tame. Anyways, Triple H needs our help, and then we can kick their asses. Rachel gets first punch. Make it a good throat-punch, midget. That's my executive decision and total command." (_shuffling noises_)

"You better call any one of us and forget about Hawaii. Even Brittany is freaking out! Yeah, it's that bad, when our resident definition of a blonde stereotype realizes how scary this shit is." (_shuffling noises and squeaks of sorry)_

"Hey! I got that! Rachel, Noah, seriously answer our texts. What we just find out might just destroy us all." (_Audible gulps and more shuffling noises)_

"Way to stay positive, Brit."

"Quinn, I'm scared." (_whimper)_

"Seriously guys, please call us up. If not, we're going to ask Ben-Israel for help locating you two. Remember, I'm your Ice Queen, and former head bitch. Kurt may give me back my crown."

"QUINN! FOR ALL THE PRADA, GUCCI, AND DOLCE & GOBBANA IN THE WORLD, I WILL NEVER GIVE UP MY CROWN!"

"Just get your asses, home, like now." (_sigh_)

_Click._

* * *

_**ASSOCIATED PRESS: Broadway Diva Falls Ill On Wedding Day. Nuptials Post-Poned to NY Giant.**_

_**NY POST: Berry Sick? What could it be? **_

_**CNN BULLETIN: Giant Quarterback's Bride Falls Ill. Will Diva Make It?**_

_**EXTRA: Diva Falls Ill Before Giant Nuptials… Baby Bump Watch? Puckerman involved. Is it a "who's the Daddy" event?**_

_**: Puckerman missing? Berry missing? Is it a Puckleberry reunion or a tryst before the Finchel nuptials? Ben Israel to find out.**_

* * *

_**At the Cathedral…**_

After an hour of waiting, an hour of Gleek performances with the orchestra, another hour of football commentary from Mark and John, Finn had asked all his guests to head to the reception hall as the bride was not feeling well and may need to postpone the wedding. Veronica and the wedding team were ensuring that all wedding items were removed from the hall via phone. Mr. Shue and Ms. Pilsbury decided to head out and observe reception hall. The show had to go on for the unsuspecting ones as Kurt had mentioned to the wedding coordinating team.

Still even two hours later, the cathedral was now filled with the essential members of the wedding, including all the wedding party (the groom, the bridesmaids, the groomsmen, etc.), the remaining Berrys, the remaining Puckermans, the Gleeks, the wedding coordinating team, the important Hudson and McCormick family heads, some NFL heads, some ganster-looking "friends of the groom's family", and the security staff hired by the McCormicks. 'Tense' and 'suffocating' were simple words that could barely describe the scenario. The press was in a frenzy outside the doors, and everyone was terrified of "Mom." Well except one person, but Mama was placed out of eye-contact and as far away from Mom. It had been an interesting afternoon for a so-called noon wedding.

After harassing Puckleberry for the last 5 hours, the Gleeks finally got a response via Rachel's text to Quinn,

_Quinn, why r the news saying my wedding's postponed? _

_What's going on? _

_Don't give me bulsht becuz u know Noah! _

After looking around, making sure she was by herself and no one heard her phone vibrate, Quinn quickly texted back,

_Oh thank god!_

_U2 have 2 get to your old apt b4 the crazy bitch calls the cops._

_We're trying to delay evrytin at the cathedral_

_Tell Puck to txt Finn & say ur sick._

_Tell him to check vm._

_He knows the truth, it's just to protect u&P from huge issues_

* * *

_**At the Puckleberry Secret Suite…**_

The No-Name Hotel had always been their secret place since college. It was a place where no one but Noah and Rachel would stay and keep hidden after Puck hit the UFC tournament court. Here, they were "Noah and Rachel" or "Rachel and Noah". Sometimes, Noah would just bring out his guitar as Rachel hummed along. It was just their suite, as the owners and Noah had made a deal to have the room permanently made his at all times. They would never tell anyone of their hide-out, and the staff always knew to keep their guests private life out of the media and out-of-sight. Now, it might just bite them in the ass.

As the towel wrapped around her head was coming loose and hearing the familiar text message beep, "OH MY GOD NOAH!" gasped Rachel.

"What, babe?" Noah thought it was another Drama Queen moment as he stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel.

"My wedding to Finn is getting postponed. Carol is going to call the cops. Quinn says, we need to get to our apartment, saying I'm sick. Oh, Finn knows about us." Forgetting her towel, Rachel was scrambling herself together around their hotel suite for their clothes.

"WHAT!" Noah was beyond shocked as he flipped through their secret-escape hotel's television channels as now he gets her earlier shrieks of "Oh my God!" while he was finishing up in the shower. _What the hell is going on?_

"Let's just trust Quinn and the Gleeks, ok?" practically begged Rachel. She realized that if Brittany was scared, then it was bad. In Rachel's mind, Britt was slightly psychic like Rachel. _I'm not losing Noah. I don't care. I'm going to fight for him._

"Alright, as soon as we get home, we make everyone that is on our side come over and explain," Noah agreed and held his Rachel. The clear panic on her face was definitely bringing out his automatic protective/possessive mode. _I'm not going to lose you, now. I'm sure we can figure whatever is happening together._

"Ok, I'll text Quinn. Get dressed," commanded Rachel. Noah raised an eyebrow and leered at his very naked woman. _Yep, I'm acting like a caveman. Can't help it. She loves me for it._

"Noah!" _Right, getting dressed and then we handle this shit._ _Then, naked time… lots of naked time… Focus, Puckerman!_

As her man, that's right, HER man got dressed, Rachel texted back to Quinn,

_We'll be home in 20min. Is that enuf time for u?_

* * *

_**At Cathedral Ground Zero….**_

After quickly looking around the cathedral, Quinn did the eye-communication thing with Finn. Never seeing them together in plotting action, this type of communication freaked out Mark and John, who were all trying to calm the Hudson and McCormick family heads. Finn nodded and raised both hands to Quinn. Mark and John watched as Quinn texted on her phone.

_We r going to be there in 30, Berry, Mama, Lil Puck, Gleeks and Triple H._

_Tell Noah to find his inner chi. Hes going to need it._

_MrShue and MsPil will stay to handle the Bear at hall. _

_Thank god for germ-phobes!_

* * *

_**At the Puckleberry Cave….**_

As Noah and Rachel finished reading, while simultaneously getting dressed, a second text came through:

_U both better order pizza and open the bar. Open hard stuff. _

_Starving for the last 10 hours. Bridal Party feet hurt. _

_be ready for us or I'll kick both ur asses!_

_Rach, don't wear the dress. U R midget. Noah's shirt will fit._

_Use tie as belt._

_Put dress in trunk, if it fits._

As Noah (and an excited Rachel as she was free from the horrid dress though slightly embarrassed she didn't think of it herself) finished, a third text came through:

_PS the press are eveywhere by now so u'll have _

_to bring inner Puck and the Diva out to play._

Noah and Rachel looked at each other and smiled those scary determined feral smiles that they used on the press and those that ever tried to step in their way. Noah looked into her eyes, "Are you ready, baby?"

"Of course, love," purred Rachel, soon to be Puckerman.

Noah took Rachel's phone and found the number to text to as per plan:

_Finn, it's Puck. Rach's sick. _

_I took her to my apt. _

_Sorry for delay. Get ur ass, over here. _

_Bring Gleeks, Berrys, Sarah, Triple H. _

_May have 2 officially post-pone wedding_

_Sorry, bro._

* * *

_**The Cathedral Danger Zone…**_

After finally calming his people, Finn felt his phone vibrate and actually felt relief. As he read the text, he called his former future in-laws over and was finally ready able to set-up a follow-up press release to the Associated Press. The Berrys, the Puckermans, the Gleeks and Triple H were mobilizing as discreetly as possible to the Puckleberry apartment. Or so they thought.

Carol Hudson and Deborah Puckerman had made eye-contact.

Despite being in a church, all hell broke loose.

* * *

**A/N: I know the Rachel we know from Glee would use T9 and full words in her texts. In my world, just as Noah/Puck has absorbed some of her habits, Rachel has absorbed some of his habits. Remember, in my story, they were roommates for eight years before she hooked up with Finn. **

**As always, I appreciate all opinions and commentaries. **

**Hints and Suggestions are welcome.**


	13. Hi Honey, We're home!

**Thanks for the alerts, favorites and reviews. I truly appreciate the thoughts about this story.**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not owe Glee, its affiliations, or anything that is copyrighted/owned by someone who is not me.**

* * *

_**At the Original Puckleberry Apartment…**_

The Badass and the Diva managed to find their inner Survivor. They outmaneuvered, outsmarted and outlasted the press in Puck's Diablo. Well, that was according to Puck. Rachel's screams of "Oh my God!", "NOAH!", "Faster", "Stupid Flashes" and "Please let that not be a officer of the law, I cannot be photographed wearing handcuffs" were more than applicable in the speeding car that was dodging the paparazzi, and Noah could not help and bring back one of his many other titles, the "Sexual Innuendo King". Despite her giggles and follow-up blushing statements that he was a Sus domestica (i.e. pig), Rachel was not amused and not enjoying the ride, so she told herself. _Yep, not amused. Oooo, here comes a turn. Did I just squeal? I am such a liar. I love sharing this with Noah. It's like its own season. Anyone else, I'm sure I'd be freaking out. With Noah, I feel like we are a team._Once the Diablo entered the underground parking garage, they had been able to lose them.

Though slightly disappointed that they did not face any true opponents by the time they reached home, Noah and Rachel made it in time to their apartment and changed into more comfortable clothing (Noah in his favorite NYU shirt and old sweatpants, Rachel in her favorite McKinley High #20 Puckerman t-shirt and one of Noah's drawsting shorts). Rachel had previously removed her Hudson engagement ring and given it to Noah for safe keeping. He, in turn, placed it in an envelope and placed it on his office desk. They also had time to order food, go out and buy more drinks and ice. They now were patiently waiting for their friends and family to actually make an appearance. Well, as patiently as they could without driving the other insane.

Noah watched from the coach as Rachel paced across the room, while listing everything and wondering out loud, "Ok, we have enough liquor and beer to open a store. Seriously, Noah, how much have you been drinking? Should I be worried? Don't grunt and roll your eyes at me. Do we need to discuss this? We'll talk about it later. Was that a grunt of agreement or a sigh of ok? I seem to have left my Puckerman CaveMan Translater at my former place of residence. Eighteen months of not living with you seems to have decreased in understanding. Are you trying not to laugh? Of course. Fine, I'm so happy to entertain you, kind sir. Whatever, what was I saying? Oh right. Pizza is already here. Did we order enough? Do we need more plates? Noah, why didn't you buy dishes and silverware after I moved out? Don't give me that look. Fine. Wait, am I moving back in? Am I moving back to my old room or to yours? Are we moving too fast? Is there even proper social etiquette for this? You're right, I get it. It's not the time to talk about it. Do we have enough ice? Do we have non-alcoholic options since Sarah and Daddy can't drink alcohol? Noah… What?"

In mid-pace and mid-rant, Noah was able to pull Rachel onto his lap. He pulled her into a sweet kiss as he felt her slowly relax into him. He looked into her eyes and said, "Rach, you need to calm down. Yes, we have a lot to talk about. Yes, you are moving back here as of tonight. Yes, we will discuss details later. Yes, we have enough food and drinks for our guests. Yes, we will probably going to have to go shopping for things as I've been living off of paper plates, plastic silverware, and take out. Regarding social etiquette, Rach, you're asking me? Seriously, you know better. We need to stay calm and collected as your ex-fiancé and his buddies will also be joining us. And, before you ask, no, I will not kick their ass tonight for your sake. Anything else, Berry?"

"I think so. I'll let you know. Thanks, Noah. You know, they should have gotten here forty-five minutes ago. Do you think something happened?"

"Last time, I talked to anyone they were about to leave the church. All the texts I sent for the last 45 minutes have either been ignored or something. We have to be prepared for anything and most likely everything."

"Noah, you just sounded like my Dad. Right. Well, let's turn on the television, and flip through the news and entertainment channels for any updates about the church." Rachel grabbed the remote as Noah turned to grab his laptop to put on Rachel's lap to check online news as well. _Better to be over-informed than uninformed. Wow, Alan and Ben really have influenced the way I think to lawyer-mode. They may be gay, and they're great dads. I hope one day I'm like them. Well, I'm not gay as I've repeatedly "demonstrated" this afternoon with their baby girl. Crap, I'm now rambling in my head. Focus on Rachel and on news._

Perez Hilton's tweets only stated that the speeding and dodging Diablo could have belonged to three people East of the Mississippi: Saayid el Kamir (son of a sheik who once dated Quinn), Bruce Wayne (Upper-East side Playboy who happen to share the same name as the cape crusader, who once briefly dated Brittany, who had thought he was the actual Batman) and Noah Puckerman. _So far no links to the Hudson wedding or our reunion. Our very hot reunion. I love how she fits and molds to me. Puckerman, FOCUS!_

While cuddling together, flipping channels and surfing the different news sites, the doorbell finally rang. Rachel jumped from the coach and ran towards the door with "I'll get it" as Noah turned off the television with a grunt and put the computer onto the coffee table. As he was making his way towards Rachel, he heard Rachel loudly gasp,

"OH MY GOD!"

Noah began to run and quickly grabbed his hidden numb chucks sticking them half way in his waistband, pulled out a throwing knife and simultaneously held a baseball bat from their secret apartment locations, ready to defend his home, his Rachel. _Shit, I knew one day something would happen. I have to make sure she's safe. Why is she just standing there? _Pocketing the knife into a safer position as he almost collided to a speechless Rachel, Noah quickly pulled her behind him and stood in a defensive stance. He finally observed the sight at his door.

The Berrys, the Puckermans, the Gleeks, Triple H, Raymundo (Rachel's make-up artist and Kurt's boyfriend), Veronica (the wedding coordinator), and Jacob Ben-Israel (the stalkerazzi) were in their apartment hallway, waiting to get in through the door, and Noah had only one comment that came to his mind regarding their appearance,

"WHAT… THE… FUCK!"

Alan Berry was missing his pants. Ben Berry had a black eye, and his hair was in disarray. He kept muttering something about "broken nail", "should've used Deborah's other shoe", and "grandma should've known better." Alan was also holding up Deborah Puckerman, who had scraped knuckles, a busted lip and was missing her left heel. Next to her mother, Sarah had marks on her neck, and her dress was torn by her sides, which she was trying to keep together with her hands. Sarah's hair was wet and filled with leaves. She was also wearing what appeared to be Finn's jacket.

Mike was missing his pants and his shirt as well wincing at the few welts on his side. Kurt had a black eye and his hair was a "hot mess". He was moaning something about, "Rachel had to have the Juliatard tranny as a bridebitch." Matt was missing his shirt with a bump on his forehead and scratches on his arms. Artie was missing a chunk of hair and his glasses were bent in a slanted angle, not to mention that the right wheel of his chair was bent at an impossible angle. Mike and Matt were supporting that side humming, "We are the Champions" by Queen.

The Gleek bridemaids shared somewhat similar appearances. Quinn had some sort of green stains on her dress, and her hair was everywhere out of place. She only had a few bruises on her arms. Brittany was missing her dress and her shoes, and it appeared she was wearing Mike's shirt. Brittany held her bridesmaid bouquet or at least what was left of it. She harmonized a hum with a busted lip, while tossing her hair. Hairography had nothing on Brittany's hairdo. Britt had what would later be classified by Kurt as "tumble weaves after a twister". Tina had a black eye, and her hair was wet and full of flower petals. She also seemed to have lost her shoes. Santana was barefoot, knuckles bleeding, and a welt on her arm. Of everyone, her hair was still immaculate. On the other hand, Mercedes' hair was filled with baby's-breath and leaves as she sported a bruised cheek, scratches on her arms, and her dress was torn in a matter that showed more cleavage than she ever showed. She only was wearing her right shoe. The only thing Noah could make out was the woman kept muttering something about "tub of vasoline", "knife", "take to carpet", "cut that bitch" and "I had good hair today".

Triple H was also worse for the wear and tear. Mark was missing his pants and shoes and sporting a lovely black eye and a chunk of missing hair. He had welts on his thighs, and he was lowly talking to himself, "Should've seen grandma coming." John apparently also lost his shirt, had welts on his arms, and scraped knuckles. Finn had a shirt to his head to stop the bleeding from his hairline and a bruised cheek along with a missing jacket, pants, shoes and socks. He had the classic confused, goofy Finn look. _Does he have a concussion?_ was the first thought that appeared in Noah's mind.

As they would later call themselves, the Innocent Spectators had also not been spared. Raymundo was missing a shirt and a chunk of hair to his own horror. The Latin Fire was not pleased and was trying his best to fix his hair as well as that of his Kurt. Veronica had a black eye and her hair plastered to her face. Her Blackberry was buzzing as she stared blankly at Rachel's petite form that was somewhat hidden behind the fighter. Jacob Ben-Israel was missing a shirt, a chunk of his infamous 'fro, a groomsman's shirt wrapped crookedly on his head to stop some sort of bleeding and was carrying two suitcases, a camera case, a laptop, and what looked like a piece of Rachel's of wedding train.

The silence was deafening with the exceptions of the Blackberry's buzzing and the crazed mutterings of Ben, Kurt, Mark and Mercedes (and of course, this is after Mike, Matt and Brittany actual finished humming). Rachel and Noah could not stop gawking. Their people and the additional folks were too much in pain to respond and snark at the bewildered couple. After a few more seconds (which to the injured felt like an eternity), finally, a smiling Brittany popped up, waved to them and said,

"Hi, Lovebirds! We're home."

* * *

**As always, I appreciate all opinions and commentaries. **

**Hints and Suggestions are welcome.**

**A/N: Don't worry about what happened at the cathedral. I just wanted to have Noah and Rachel find out with my lovely readers. I'm currently editing that chapter and making sure it makes sense. **


	14. Your People, My People, Our People

**Thanks for the alerts, favorites and reviews. I truly appreciate the thoughts about this story.**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not owe Glee, its affiliations, or anything that is copyrighted/owned by someone who is not me.**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updates. Between computer issues, snowstorms, power outages and work, updating my baby was hard. **

* * *

Rachel was horrified at her lack of manners and the state of her guests plus three. She quickly brought herself together and hurried "Please come in… Oh My God… I'll go get the first-aid suitcase… Oh My God… Dad… Daddy… Mama… Oh Sarah…" as she continued to list everyone who entered the apartment, eyeing the states of undress and injuries.

Noah had stepped aside, watching his people enter their home in a somewhat single file fashion. The absurdity of it all was too much for Noah that he started shaking in silent laughter. _How the hell did they lose clothes, shoes and chunks of hair? I kind of wish I was there. It looked like good times. Nah… I was having great times with Rach. Yep, very, very happy, I was not there._

"What the fuck happened?" Noah so eloquently asked as to not burst into gales of laughter. All of a sudden he was surrounded with responses from unknown people,

"That sad excuse of a mother…"

"Grandma McCormick wanted to take Debbie down…"

"Juliatard tranny was related to a Hudson by marriage…"

"That bitch tried take out Artie…"

"Dude, Grandma Hudson went all Jerry Springer on me…"

"Bitches tried to take a Latina out with flowers… Stupid whores…"

"I went all Kung Fu Fighting once Finn was down…"

"I tried to separate the moms and …"

"Juliatard tried to drown me in the baptismal font. Oh she's seen the Lord, now. My hair!"

"Hudson General went down once I junk-punched him Ice Queen style, but then the ass…"

"Mi amor was fighting with this horrible mujer. She was a man after Brittany stripped her…"

"I got kicked in the head by my own mom…"

"She wouldn't let go and got my belt…"

"Man, I was throwing punches at my own teammates…"

"Giants, my ass…"

"Mafia dudes try to pull something and then…"

"Puck, you should've seen grandma trying to whip the boys with Alan's belt…"

"I am so charging for incidentals…"

"I taped it all for you..."

"ENOUGH!" Noah shouted over the throng of voices. He calmly looked at Rachel, and then at the crowd. Noah quietly motioned the rabble, "I know its been a Hellish day for you all, and please come inside OUR home and get settled. You all will tell us what happened one at a time. Wait, there's a tape? Nevermind, just get inside."

As the line silently continued to slowly walk in, Noah noticed the additional three people, and, knowing Noah's protection mode, Sarah stood by her brother explaining eyeing the 'pocket" knife and the numb-chucks, "Don't worry Veronica's cool. She actually helped Ma out after Mrs. Hudson and Her Spinster-Sister double-teamed her. Ma was so kicking ass, too. Dirty ole hags! Raymundo came to help when one of the Juliatards, who was actually a Hudson cousin, attacked Artie. Juliatards apparently stick together when Kurt tried to help Artie. "

Just as Ben-Israel was about to step to the "hallowed" Puckleberry apartment, Noah stopped him, "And what about stalker-dude? Why are you here? What's with the stuff? Doesn't Rachel have a restraining order on you? Can we trust you, Jew-Fro? Can I?"

Sarah went to hold her brother's hand, and quietly said, "He saved me, Noah. He saved me when everyone else couldn't." Rachel was walking towards the door and only heard Sarah's following sob.

Then, it hit him, hard. His family, his friends, and his "other" people were in shock and were all hurt. He felt a familiar anger rise, a beast of a temper. Someone hurt his people! His family! Noah Puckerman wanted vengeance and wanted to fight. It was like his he was regressing to the Puck from high school. No, he knew he was bringing out the darker Puck.

To control himself, he sputtered, "Sarah, are you okay? Ma? Finn?" He still was worried that Finn might have a concussion or need stitches. _Dude is not my favorite person, and he is going to need all his brain cells to fill me in with whatever "deep shit" Quinn referred to in the text._

"Honey, what happened?" Rachel saw Sarah's eyes fill with tears and looked up to Noah. Noah and Rachel had their eye-communication thing between them. Lil' Puck never got scared, showed her true feelings, and rarely trusted anyone outside their circle. They knew something happened to scare Sarah, and from her reactions, they could trust Jacob Ben-Israel.

"Ben-Israel, come in. We'll talk about what happened later. Let Sarah help with the stuff you are carrying. Just know, if you try anything with me and mine, I will destroy you."

"Puckerman, after tonight, I think we all are going to have to trust each other in order to survive. I know I haven't been a good Jew, and I swear that I will do whatever you need me to do to gain your trust and protection," voiced Jacob.

As he turned he not only saw the concern in Rachel's eyes, he also saw her anger. Rachel Berry was going into Crazy Warrior Princess mode. It was that same anger that freaked out most of Lima, Ohio when Puck, Quinn and the Puckermans were "being treated unfairly" during Babygate (i.e. literally cast out from Lima society and hounded about the miscarriage as "karma"). It was actually scarier than Carol Hudson's temper tantrums. The Crazy Rachel anger comforted him and ironically calmed his temper. Noah silently nodded for Jacob to continue entering the apartment as he hugged his little sister and his fiancé hard against him. Jacob Ben-Israel had somehow become one of his "other" people.

After letting Sarah and motioning her to go help Jacob carry all his things, Rachel looked up to Noah's eyes and knew they were feeling and reacting the exact same way. Together, they were going to find out who hurt and frightened their family, friends and acquaintances. Together, they were going to study, plan, decide and execute some serious payback. Of course, she was going to be the more levelheaded one, and he was the more physical one. Noah and Rachel were firmly going to react as one unit, one reaction.

"Protection? We have to find out what exactly is going on and what happened at the catherdral," conferred Rachel. Hearing something, Noah looked down the floor hallway, taking out the throwing knife, and said, "Rachel, here's the bat. I'm going to check by the elevators. If something happens, lock the door and call security. Afterwards, open the closet for more stuff."

"Noah, be careful. I'm going to be right here until you come back. I'm not moving." Rachel swallowed and understood what "stuff" meant. They had practiced some scenarios when Noah was just starting his UFC career before he and the Berrys were able to clean the organization up. Since he was eighteen, they had helped clean up the MMA sport organization leagues from illegal gambling, fight fixing, and mob connections. Noah and his paranoia that someone would try to hurt him through her had prepared them for this moment.

Noah checked the elevator, the stairwell, and made it back to the apartment to Rachel's side. He called security and was ensured nothing was fishy with the cameras in those locations. As he walked backwards into the apartment, he pulled her behind him as he locked the doors. He held her for a moment and looked into her eyes, communicating that they were going to have to be the strongest ones, the calmest ones, the smartest ones.

Rachel smiled that feral smile which frightened many a Gleek, auditioner, high school principal, and literally any individual that had crossed her. Puck was never scared of that smile. Noah smiled that Puck smile which scared and scarred many fighters, footballers, executives, and any individual who had attempted to outsmart him. Crazy Rachel had never feared that smile. Whoever thought they got away with threatening and hurting Puckleberry and their own was going to get a rude awakening from the Badass and his Diva.

"We can do this, Rachel."

"I know, Noah. I trust you."

The Badass and the Diva knew something big had happened, and something that could tear their world apart. They had agreed in el Diablo and in their hotel suite that whatever happens, no matter what, they would always fight for their home.

* * *

**As always, I appreciate all opinions and commentaries.**

**Hints and Suggestions are welcome.**


	15. As It Hits the Fan

**Thanks for the alerts, favorites and reviews. I truly appreciate the thoughts about this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not owe Glee, its affiliations, or anything that is copyrighted/owned by someone who is not me.**

**A/N: I have reviewed this chapter for a long time. I tried to make sense in a certain scene, so please have mercy on this poor writer. This is my longest and hardest chapter. **

* * *

Noah and Rachel walked back towards the crowd of guests, put away their "items of protection" back in their secret locations, and begun to take control of the situation. Noah went to his room and brought another rolling suitcase filled with first aid supplies. At that moment, the silence and sense of awe in the room was incredible to Puckleberry.

Breaking the silence, Noah explained, "Hello, I used to fight for a living. After practice, Rach or coach used to bandage me up."

Ignoring the "Dude, that's badass" and "another reason for UST" statements, Rachel began, "Ok, I know you all went through something traumatic today. Noah and I need to know everything. I mean everything. Since it has been a long day, let's get everyone cleaned up, bandaged up, and fed. I know Noah has extra towels since this has always been Gleek central, and there's the three bedrooms here with showers. Wait, most of you know that, sorry. I think tonight would be best that you all stay here as I think we still have the air-mattresses and sleeping bags. Right, Noah? Before, we start bandaging and providing ice packs, everyone can take turns in the shower. I feel like I am repeating myself. Oh, and, what is UST?"

Uncomfortable, Jacob cleared his throat and interrupted, "Puck, Rachel, a lot of things happened before we all got here. I have some things in film, and, umm, some incriminating evidence. Some things will need to be told by everyone. I brought Finn's and Rachel's suitcases with us. Ms. Lopez stop looking at me like that, and umm… Seeing how the ladies may need things."

"Thanks, Ben-Israel. Who needs a drink? There's pizza in the kitchen. SanLo, keep good eye. Let Rachel and I know what you guys need," Noah continued sensing the uneasiness and the shock still vibrating amongst his guests.

Still, no one moved or said a word. Sarah got up and walked towards Rachel, hugging her tightly. "Can I just stay with you for awhile?"

"Of course, sweetheart," comforted Rachel as she looked to Noah.

Trying to get people to move and treat their different forms of shock, Noah went to the Berrys and said loudly, "I'll start getting some clothes out for everyone. Why don't you two jump and get some quick showers? Mom, go take a shower in Rachel's old room? Quinn, use the shower in the guestroom bathroom. Finn, dude, let me check that cut. You may need stitches, and I can call someone to come here."

He received a confused stare from Triple H, and Noah had rolled his eyes and sighed, "Guys, dude's a UFC physician, and hello, sometimes the newbies and I would get a little too into a fight at practice. Finn, follow my finger."

Following Noah's example, Rachel continued, "Why don't the rest of you guys come and get some food with Sarah and I in the kitchen? Does anyone want to hear some music?"

"Mo-town"

"Mary J. Blige"

"Rent"

"Three Days Grace"

"Jay-Z"

"Cheyenne"

"Alecia Keys"

"Queen"

"Some ole-school J-Lo."

Everyone turned to Mark, and he just shrugged his shoulders, "We're in NYC and we got some sexy SanLo. We were supposed to be at a reception, and I'm in the mood for some 'Jenny from the Block'. Hey, don't laugh at me, John. I may have lost my pants, but I will not lose my dignity or my party-on."

Kurt sniffed, "Oh Muffin, you lost your dignity wearing that atrocious thing you call underwear."

"They're my favorite pair of boxers!" protested Mark.

"What mi amor is saying, Maarrk, that they do not compliment your ass." Raymundo clarified.

Santana only had an eyebrow raised and a sneer, "Mark does not have an ass to compliment. He just is one."

The look on Mark's face was enough to give Sarah the giggles, which spread to Brittany and Tina, slowly to Quinn, and finally to the rest of the people in the room.

"Kurtie, Mercedes, we should help Noah pick out clothes for everyone. Dios knows that I do not look good in Marroon," Raymundo winked at his life-partner.

With that comment, people started moving everywhere in the apartment. Finn's honeymoon clothes and Noah's clothes fit pretty much everyone. Rachel's honeymoon clothes were spread out for accessories as no one other than Sarah was as petite. Raymundo and Kurt did find that Rachel's sweaters complimented their make-shift outfits. As the ladies and Kurt had gathered items back into the suitcase, Noah and Finn observed each item to Rachel's utter annoyance.

To Noah's relief and Finn's slight resentment, there weren't any sexy items being placed in Rachel's suitcase except for her bikinis and normal cotton underwear. Noah had seen all the swimsuits during one of her shopping trips in which all the female Gleeks and Kurt were conveniently unavailable. _I remember trying those on with Noah judging what looked best. I'm an idiot. UST as in 'Unresolved sexual tension'. _She giggled to herself as she caught Noah's eyes and blushed._ Noah got upset about my discussion of lingerie for my honeymoon and how he was curious to see what I would wear and dared me to bring my cotton workout panties if Finn would still be "turned on". _Rachel had to shake her head at Noah's previous moment of Puckish jealousy and curiosity. _I think the only time I've ever worn actual lingerie was in 'Chicago', Noah's championship fights, and my Tony nominations in which Noah was my date. I've never worn stuff like that under any of my clothes with Finn._ _I should have known that was a sign to not marry Finn._

Noah knew that they would discuss the lack of Honeymoon lingerie later when he caught her smiling to herself. _She totally was going to follow-through with the dare. Puckerman, don't be a douche with Finn. I have to be Rachel's Noah, not the ass. Walk away and keep your mouth shut. Rach, still needs to give the ring back to Finn._

A pile of wedding garments were tossed in corner. Plates were being thrown into garbage bags. Drinks were being refilled. Puckleberry's washer and dryer were working overtime.

Deborah, Noah and Rachel set up a triage area, using the pool table, the balcony chairs, and Noah's clean socks to cover the icepacks. Finn looked at his former rival's home and was amazed on how Puckleberry worked together. _Rach and Puck are like a machine. They have that eye communication thing that I have with Quinn. How did I not see it before? _He finally got it.

Noticing Finn's observation, Deborah used some ointment on his face and proceeded, "Finn, I know we talked beforehand. You are going to have to tell them everything. And, I mean everything. I will do my best so that my son does not kill you with his bare-hands. I know you all used to be great friends. Leave the past in the past, Finn. Please do that."

"I'm going to have to, Deborah. I'm glad Mark and John are here. They can explain more things in detail, too," sighed Finn.

After eating and changing, Jacob began to set-up his computer, camera and other items on the coffee table to review with his new friends under Santana's supervision. _That woman is terrifying. She never changed from high school._ He turned on the television and set-up a remote access system to view what his other fellow journalists were speculating. Jacob hoped the rumble had not made it to the public. Actually, he knew it wouldn't as he had literally blackmailed every person of the press the moment he saw Rachel leave in Puckerman's Diablo. He wasn't a stalkerazzi for nothing.

The only reason he didn't post everything himself was… he was actually scared of its consequences. Jacob Ben-Israel truly did not think he had conscience, but he did have a desire to live and see his frenemies live another day. _They complete me. They helped my career. I have to protect them. Then, Rachel will love me._

Santana always trusted her "Lopez-sense". Her mom acquired it. Her grandmother had it. Santana had perfected it. _I do not trust this freak. They may think he will help us, but I got my eye on Jew-Fro. His scary obsession with Rachel got worse after high school. Sure, he saved Sarah. I'll give him that, but like hell, am I going to trust him with my Person. My Person, who has never truly judged me and has listened when no one cared. The only person, other than Puck, who remembered that Babygate also affected me, as Puck's girlfriend at the time of Drizzle's conception. The only person who has cared about me in spite of my faults and has forgiven and accepted me with open arms. My Person, Puck's Rachel._

As everyone started to get comfortable in the family room where Jacob was, Rachel grabbed Noah's arm and pulled him into the kitchen. "Noah, what do we begin asking them? Who do we ask first? I know we want to know everything, but they are friends and family, who all need some rest as well as patience. Triple H is hiding something, because I can't believe all that violence was because I missed the wedding."

"Rachel, I'm going to trust your 'psychic' instincts. I feel it in my gut, too. I say we just stay together and start off with our parents. Let everyone get a chance to talk. If I hit someone, mainly Finn, I apologize that you had to witness it. I know you never liked fighting or violence outside of the ring," quietly discussed Noah.

"It's ok. I have feeling it's going to be warranted. Let's go in."

Rachel and Noah walk towards their group.

"Daddy, how did you lose your pants?"

Puck stared at Rachel, "Smooth, Rachel. Real smooth. You couldn't wait until we sat down."

"Noah, I am sure that there could be reasonable explanations. Although, how did the rest of you lose your clothes? Brittany, how did you lose your dress?"

Jacob quickly interrupted, "Okay, so for the last two hours, I was able to put together footage from my two cameras that I had set-up in the cathedral. Don't give me that look, Ms. Lopez. It's how I make my living. Blame the security team hired by the McCormicks. Anyways, I made sure to put both elements on the screen. Are you all ready for the show to begin?"

"We'll watch it and then burn it. Jacob, we are trusting you with our lives," finally spoke John.

Santana snapped, "'Fro, just show us your tape version, and then we'll tell our personal accounts."

As he gathered Rachel in his arms, Noah rolled his eyes and pressed the remote button 'PLAY'…

_**Edited Tape by Jacob Ben-Israel**_:

Carol Hudson and Deborah Puckerman had made eye contact. The former friendly moms were transforming into cobras in the minds of all present in the cathedral.

"It's your bastard's fault. He has always caused pain and humiliation for my family. I bet your daughter is just as much as whore as he is," hissed Carol as she pushed Finn and Mark in order to get out of the pew. Both men stumbled backwards due to the anger and power of an extremely irate mother bear.

"Don't you dare talk to my children like that, you bitch! You're just a miserable old hag." sneered Deborah as she dragged the Berry men towards her arch-rival. Alan and Ben were failing to hold this mother of a badass. The wedding coordinator, Veronica, stepped out of the way as though she knew the inevitable was going to happen and it was going to be epic.

The woman pushed off their "barriers" and lunged at each other like two dogs released during an illegal pitpull fight. The look of shock in the crowd would have been hilarious especially when you could hear a snicker of "This is Sparta" from some unknown groomsman.

As Finn and Mark seemed to recover from shock first and ran towards the female fury of fists, hair, shoes, and curse words, Finn attempted to pull off Deborah as Mark attempted to pull apart the Hudson matriarch. Mark was shoved off like a doll and fell into the pews. All of a sudden, Army General Hudson and his aide were out of the pews and proceeded to knock Mark with right and left hooks. Seeing Mark out of commission, John jumped over the medley of pews and the remaining guests while signaling to Mike and the rest of the Gleeks.

After receiving an elbow to the ribs, Finn released Deborah and the mothers drew back to their personal smackdown. As Finn recovered from the elbowing, an unknown blond man grabbed Finn in a headlock and appeared to choke him. Ben attempted to help Finn, but was tripped by cane from a pew. A flower arrangement hit Finn's attacker on the back of his head from Gleek Pew. The attacker turned and glared at Sarah while making a few commands to unknown men behind him.

Artie had started rolling towards the bridesmaids as Tina and Kurt were in a heated disagreement with some of the Julliard bridesmaids regarding the final note of Kurt's moving accapella version of 'Defying Gravity' that had been performed earlier that day. An unknown Hudson relative shouted an offensive remark that was not picked up by the camera. Mercedes was heard stating, "What did that fool say? Aww, hell no!" and was being held out back by Raymundo, "Mami, son palabras. Nada mas. Let's not make this worse."

The camera shot moves to a groomsman who moved towards Mrs. Hudson, who seemed to be trying to avoid Deborah while smacking Mark to move out of her way. Nearby, John hit General Hudson with an upper cut as the general's aide appeared to brandish weapon. Another flower pew arrangement zoomed at said-aides head at what looked like 90mph. Sarah had knocked the aide out. A McCormick groomsman noticed the throw and headed towards Lil Puck. Quinn jumped in front of the groomsman and said something that is not captured in the camera but made groomsman stop in his tracks.

A unknown Julliard bridesmaid jumped over pew and aimed a bouquet at Quinn's head. In retaliation of seeing her head Cheerio being attacked, Brittany bitch-smacked said-Julliatard with her own bouquet. This action appeared to commence the mega-catfight between the Gleek women and the Julliatards.

An unknown panicked groomsman picked up the general aide's weapon, and it was fired in cathedral. Plaster fell all-over the groomsman. The gunshot immediately increased panic and loud shouts that the camera was unable to capture.

Camera angle changed to reveal Santana kicking ass. She was literally kicking someone's ass. Ass belonged to an unknown Juliatard. Mercedes flung her shoe to help John from a Senator McCormick and other unknown relatives. Matt and Mike have moved towards Mark and John while punching, kicking and tossing some the Giant groomsmen.

Camera angle changed to show Tina taking down two Julliatards by the Baptismal Font as Artie is rolling and wacking anyone not on Team Glee with what appeared to be a microphone stand. Soon, Artie became surrounded by four Giants ("literally Giant teammates"). Kurt popped out of no-where and has what appears to be a walker. Two groomsmen stalked toward Kurt ready and chuckling was captured on camera. Raymundo was captured shouting, "Dios Mio! Cobardes! Cowards!" as he hollered while jumping on one of the Giant's back hitting the man with a cosmetics bag.

Camera angle changed with Carol's sister and Carol double-teaming Deborah. As Deborah almost lost footing, Victoria jumped on Carol's sister, and another bridal arrangement thrown by Sarah knocked Carol out of the way. Deborah lunged at Carol and camera recorded a scream.

Camera angle changed and showed Sarah being physically picked up by the blonde man who had earlier attacked Finn and carried her over his shoulder. Sarah screamed and attempted to move to hit his head. Quinn and Santana raised their sights from their fighting and attempted to get to her. Finn, Mark and John also appeared to have heard Sarah as they attempted to make a path. They were knocking unknown men down but kept being pulled into other fight. Sarah tried to get away by moving as much as possible, scratching, screaming, etc.

Camera angle changed to Grandma McCormick tripping Alan and holding onto his legs. Alan appeared to try to move her move her arachnid and surprisingly strong arms, but Grandma wouldn't let go. Alan unbuckled his pants and managed to be dragged into another fight. Grandma McCormick fetched Alan's belt and proceeded to trip Ben and started to whip him.

Grandma Hudson noticed the situation and attacked Mike as he was about to reach Sarah and her attacker. Both grandmothers began whipping all the men leaving trails of welts. Trying to help Ben, Mercedes was smacked in the face with one of the belts.

Corner of frame, Sarah wore a terrified expression as the man drops her and proceeded to quickly tie her hands behind her back with his tie. As he began to move closer towards the young woman, two shoes fly and hit the man twice in the head. Frame changed as Sarah turns, awkwardly gets up, runs and trips towards where Santana and Quinn were fighting. Santana was barefoot and dodging a punch while shouting something at Sarah.

Quinn was fighting with what looked like a transvestite while Tina was riding the bridesmaid's back and beating her with bouquet. The trio bumped into floral arrangement which falls on Sarah's head and the vase almost knocks her down. As Sarah stumbles, the unknown blonde man grabbed Sarah and was walking towards Camera 3, which was in a little more secluded section.

Once again Sarah kicking hard, her attacker appeared to be unbuckling pants. (_In real time, everyone was silent expect for Rachel's gasps, Noah's growls and Sarah whimpers. Sarah moved from her seat on the floor into her mother's arms._). As it appeared that Finn saw what was happening, Sarah's dress was being torn. Shouting, Finn moved and was fighting what looked like four of his own groomsmen to get to Sarah.

Sarah was shown fighting back with kicks as her arms were still tied behind her back. Camera angle showed the quick present rug-burn as she was dragged down. From side door, Jacob Ben-Israel came out of no-where and lunged on the man knocking him backwards away from Sarah. Unfortunately, two other unknown men easily tossed Jacob and continued to punch the stalkerazzi repeatedly. By then, Matt intervened one of the men and began to fight what appeared to be experts.

People were getting tired of fighting, except for Santana. She looked energized and was making her way via kicking ass towards Sarah. Jacob appeared to be unconscious with Sarah crying and trying to wake him up. Her original attacker came into the camera's view and was stalking towards Sarah. Sarah screamed as he moved to touch her, and Jacob jumped up and lunged again. This time, Mike and John both have grabbed on her attacker from behind and manage to knock the man unconscious. Finn and Mike have knocked out the attacker's "friends", and Finn removed Sarah's bindings and covered her with his jacket, "You are safe, now. You're going to be ok. I won't let anyone hurt you. We won't let anyone hurt you."

Camera angle changed to show Finn's mom hitting Finn with candlestick as he picked Sarah in arms. As Carol rose the candlestick to hit her own son again with "how could you betray your own family for that little whore", Quinn lunged at Mrs. Hudson with "You, bitch".

Camera angled changed to view the victorious and still-standing Kurt, Raymundo, Tina, Brittany and Artie (still conscience though not standing) over the knocked out the Julliatards. Quinn and Santana appeared to have handled most of the Hudson and McCormick females and some of the groomsmen in another camera shot. The camera recorded Santana sneering over her fallen conquests, "And that's how you became my bitches."

From another door, the pastor came out and was promptly knocked out by a fidgety Mark. Finn had blood pouring down his face while carrying Sarah to Santana's and Quinn's arms. Mercedes and Kurt were still kicking "assholes" who were down with Raymundo cursing in Spanish, "Vatos, tough guys, whatever".

The camera caught Jacob picking-up the fired gun with a handkerchief, Deborah panicking and checking the Gleeks, Triple H, Alan and Seth for gunshot wounds with "Oh My God, there was a fucking gun! Did you get shot? Oh my God, Finn, did a bullet scrape your head? Thank god, my Noah was not here."

Matt and Mark tried to fix Artie's chair in another camera angle as Tina checked Artie's legs for any injuries. Something was yelled at to Finn by unknown people. Suddenly the Gleeks and Triple H were huddling together while the Berry men and Mrs. Puckerman were talking back. Press looked that they were about to enter until Jacob put microphone stand to lock door. Jacob pointed and led the "victors" through the side door as Mike and John were walking towards respective camera 1 and 2. Jacob walked towards camera 3. The camera views went out.

_**END OF EDITTED TAPE**_

The silence of the room was absolutely frightening for the Gleeks and Triple H. On the loveseat, the room observed Rachel rubbing Noah's arms and jaw while looking at his eyes. It seemed to only have him hold her closer and their gaze more intense. Alan, Ben, Deborah and Sarah just looked at their family members not wanting to break that silent conversation.

Rachel cleared her throat and looked around the room at each individual, "How did you all get here?"

"We all squeezed into Jacob's van that holds all of his equipment," Kurt quickly responded as he knew that the Diva would want heads on platters if someone did not answer her question.

Still sneering and staring at Jacob, Santana said, "We were like illegals stuffed like sardines trying to run the border."

"SANTANA!" cried out Quinn, Mercedes, Raymundo, Kurt, Deborah and Ben.

"I'm Mexican, I can say it. Whatever," huffed the Supermodel ass-kicker.

Observing Noah gritting his teeth and Rachel cocking her head to the side as to ask for an explanation, Artie continued for the Gleeks, "It was the only way so that they wouldn't follow us, and since Kurt knew the garage code and elevator code, we thought it was okay."

Trying to stay positive and sharing some optimism, Brittney reflected, "The good thing is that the bluebirds were still singing after we left. So, we're going to be okay."

"Britt, not the time, not the time" was all that Quinn and Mike could say to the blonde beauty.

Unable to keep quiet, Mark stood up and stretched, "I think I still feel the electronics still up my ass."

Quinn narrowed her eyes in annoyance, "Mark, how are you friends with Finn?"

At the same time, Mercedes in her classic hand on hip moment asked, "How are you friends with John?"

Sighing, Matt stated, "Dudes, I need a drink."

As Sarah shook herself from her own thoughts looked at the smiling beauty and had to ask, "Brittany, the video still does not explain how did you lose your dress?"

"I thought I could distract people like last time."

Santana pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, "Yeah, um, last time was for a publicity-stunt."

"Well, it kind of worked. The General got knocked out by John as drooled over Brittany," defended Mark.

As the conversation in the room grew amongst friends and family, Finn watched his former fiancé and his former best friend continue their own silent conversation. _Wow, I am really that dense. Oh crap, they know have noticed me staring at them. _Realizing that he should say something, "Puck, we really, really, really wished you there. I wished you were there."

Before Noah or Rachel could respond back, Mike, Matt, Artie, Mark and John responded,

"True that, man."

"Seriously, you would have helped a brotha."

"Dude, you would've prevented me losing hair!"

"Amen to that, Brother"

"We would have had time to ride in our own cars."

"It would've been more awesome."

They were all now comrades in arms and truly felt a brotherhood forming between them. It was at that moment that Noah "Puck" Puckerman growled two questions that would have Triple H flabbergasted and frightened for the next week,

"Finn, I just want to let you know that I made a promise to Rachel that I would not react until I heard you and your brothers out. DO NOT HOLD BACK. I want to know exactly what kind of shit you are in. Let me clarify, I NEED TO KNOW EVERYTHING, SO DON'T FUCK WITH ME. Because right now, I want to know why you invited those men, you know the ones who tried to fucking rape my sister, and who, by the way, happen to be members of the largest Russian crime syndicate. WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO? HOW DEEP IN SHIT ARE YOU?"

* * *

**A/N: I know I went from somewhat funny to a very serious and dramatic turn. Sorry if it gives some whiplash. I know that many want to know about what exactly Finn and his buddies got themselves involved in/with, and I promise to reveal these items as we progress. I had to do some research for feasibility of my ideas as well as making sense.**

**As always, I appreciate all opinions and commentaries.**

**Hints and Suggestions are welcome.**


	16. Just a Walk on Memory Lane

**To my dearest fellow readers, reviewers and writers, thank you so much for the alerts, favorites and reviews. I truly appreciate the thoughts about this story and the encouragement to continue. Shout-out for LadyLib.**

**You may be wondering why the heck it took me so long to update this story. I had to get some permission from certain websites (i.e. Wikipedia, FBI, and a few publications). This story is moving to a turn in which I just couldn't make up names and stories. At the end day, I just didn't want to get in legal issues and what-not. Now that I have the necessary permissions, my next few chapters will be posted in a more timely matter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not owe Glee, its affiliations, or anything that is copyrighted/owned by someone who is not me.**

**A/N: Also, keep an open mind on convoluted the plot may become or if it feels like filler. I'm not trying to recreate "Lost"-like clues and mysteries that never end. Have patience and let me know what you think.**

**Now, if you haven't noticed this is an alternate universe (AU) fiction.**

_**LAST TIME ON Fighting for Home:**_

"_Finn, I just want to let you know that I made a promise to Rachel that I would not react until I heard you and your brothers out. DO NOT HOLD BACK. I want to know exactly what kind of shit you are in. Let me clarify, I NEED TO KNOW EVERYTHING, SO DON'T FUCK WITH ME. Because right now, I want to know why you invited those men, you know the ones who tried to fucking rape my sister, who by the way happen to be members of the largest Russian crime syndicate?"_

The general consensus of the room was the mental equivalent or actual "_Oh shit!" _ Rachel moved even closer to Puck as the rest of the group silently theorized what the three members of Triple H did and the consequences. The silence in the room and the stare-down between Puck and Finn allowed for everyone to move around and grab seats. Sarah moved to where Rachel and Puck were sitting and squeezed to the other side of Puck. Artie's chair was already leaning on Rachel's side and Tina was seated on his lap. Matt and Mike grabbed the kitchen table's chairs and sat in front of the entertainment station in case they had to save Finn. Alan and Ben Berry sat on the coach with Deborah, Brittany and Santana. Jacob was on the floor scuffling towards the couch's end table near Santana, because he figured if he was going to get hurt better to have a quick death via Santana's purse versusbetween an enraged Puck and three NFL douchebags. Veronica, somehow pulled out a rosary, and began to pray quietly from the couch arm.

Kurt, Raymundo and Quinn gave each other looks of "make sure to block potential exits" while taking seats around Triple H, who were on the couch directly in line with the Puckleberry loveseat. Mercedes was already on a chair next to John as Mark was on the other side of the Finn who was in the middle.

It was amazing to Ben how the "kids" were able to move around and say so much without actual vocalizing a thing. Deborah knew she was going to have to moderate before her son committed a crime in front of so many witnesses. Alan Berry had his lawyer moment of how he could get Noah a "get-out-of-jail" card or if it would be better to stage a group mugging of Triple H. Alan shook his head and was willing to give the "idiots" the benefit of the doubt.

Rachel kept rubbing circles on her Noah's back to tame the Puck that was about to erupt despite their company. She had to keep him calm and could only hope it had nothing to do with the Bratva, or specifically a Vyacheslav Inankov and his associates. She swallowed her panic and just stared at her ex-fiancé. It couldn't be that bad. Finn wouldn't be that stupid. _Well yes, if he was desperate. Well, don't worry until you have to, and just act like Scarlett O'Hare. I can't think about that right now. If I do, I'll go crazy. I'll think about that tomorrow. Noah needs to not commit a homicide in our living room._

Noah was fuming and trying to restrain himself from catapulting himself to the three football players. He just knew that after whatever he heard they would have to contact the authorities as well as some people he did not want to contact and hadn't talked to since his early twenties, specifically, a certain Semion Mogilevich. From just one glance to his father figures, Noah knew they also were sharing his thoughts. He moved forward for a better pounce position and felt the tension to his right. He looked at his Rachel, and he knew he would do anything to ensure that she was safe. No matter what occurred she had to be safe and unharmed. Since moving to New York, Noah Puckerman had made sure Rachel Berry was always protected and able to still be Rachel Berry. He gave her quick kiss to her forehead and looked back to the guilty trio. _These assholes are in some deep shit with the fucking Russians. Shit, I hate dealing with those shady assholes. I promised Rachel that the last time was the last time…_

_PUCK's FLASHBACK START (8 years ago):_

_Noah "Puck" Puckerman became the youngest UFC fighter and potential champion. He was out to celebrate with his best friend, Rachel. Her smile and faith in him gave him so much joy. Most guys go out and meet up with a harem of women, and, well, Puckerman had slightly changed. His best friend, despite her anti-violence stance, had come to Las Vegas to cheer him at his first professional championship fight. "Noah, I'm so proud of you. I'm so glad you literally kicked some ass." Rachel was blushing and all smiles that night. Noah was in cloud nine; not only did he win and proved he was truly badass, but he also managed to get Rachel Berry to curse. Waiting for the MGM Grand valet to bring out his car, a simple gray Aston Martin, he teased her, "Well, Ms. Berry, your vocabulary expanded into Puckerman domain. Hmm, I must be rubbing off on you."_

"_Seriously, Noah, can we stop with sexual innuendo and just celebrate? We're going to have to fly back to New York in the morning for classes," she giggled at her best friend._

_Suddenly a black limousine pulled out and four burly, dangerous-looking men got out and walked towards them, "Mr. Puckerman, Ms. Berry, please join us for a ride. There is someone who wants to meet you."_

_The two best friends looked at each other. Noah knew not to say "no", and Rachel was wondering if it would best to ask if they could follow them in their car. With raised eyebrows, single nods and silent eye communication, the best friends agreed._

"_Not to disrespect this 'someone', I have the valet bringing out my car. Would he mind if we follow you?" Noah carefully responded, eyeing the men with caution._

_While three of the men began to speak in an unknown foreign language, the other pulled out his phone and spoke in Yiddish, "You are right, the man is smart and protective of the woman. Do we agree to his terms of following us with his car? Ah ok, sir."_

"_It is acceptable, Mr. Puckerman."_

_As the Aston Martin arrived, another man walked up to the group and provided Noah a GPS device. "So you don't get lost with Ms. Berry."_

_That night Rachel Berry and Noah Puckermen met Semion Mogilevich and were thrown into the dark world of the Bravta._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Only two other Gleeks with the Berry men were the ones who would understand the dark thoughts running through Noah Puckerman's mind. He had protected his mother, his sister, and most of the Gleeks details of past "transgressions." Only the Berries, Santana, and Mercedes knew the extent of those dark moments. Luckily due to some unfortunate circumstances, they had prepared the other Gleeks of worst case scenarios at the start of their careers and the minimum of information. Alan and Ben had stressed the importance of keeping the true details and the extent of the "damage control" between the six of them. Now, this new circle would need to know the details. _Well, shit, I really didn't want to involve anyone else._

Noah's train of thought and the silence in the room was soon broken by the glaring Mercedes, "White boy, if it's what I think it is, you won't even have to worry about the Russians. I will kill you myself." Santana's head sprung up from sneering at Jacob to making quick eye contact with Mercedes.

_SANTANA'S FLASHBACK (7 years ago)_

_Mercedes, Santana and Rachel were meeting up for dinner with Kurt and for a "Sex in the City" marathon. They were all also celebrating Mercedes' Project Runway Finalist Fashion Show. Santana had been her model and literally threatened the other designers that she would ensure that their designs would fail if they took her from Mercedes. Santana had been the lead model in Mercedes' show. Mercedes also had the most "known" people in her show, like Ms. Rachel Berry, considered an upcoming Broadway starlet. The ladies had finished their shopping and were ready for Kurt and his tales, when suddenly…_

"_Ms. Berry, I see that you are not accompanied by your pitbull, today," a Russian accented man appeared in front of the trio. Immediately, Santana's inner instinct went into fight mode as Mercedes' went to "phone a friend."_

_Two other men appeared behind them, as the man purred, "Ms. Berry, I see you decided to surround yourself with beauty and grace. I would enjoy your company for dinner tonight. I'm sure your friends wouldn't mind."_

"_Hell no is Rach dropping us for you and your friends," Mercedes interjected, "We have plans, and if you want to take her dinner, I suggest to contact her publicist. Come on."_

_As the three men approached the women, Santana sneered and lowly spoke, "Señores, please move out of our way, because I assure you her other pitbull is here. Ruff ruff."_

_The men began to laugh and shake their heads at Santana. Rachel relaxed and said, "Mr. Inankov, please let us reschedule, we do have to meet our mutual friend for dinner. Have a good evening!" She pulled her friends as began walking as quickly as she could. Santana turned her head to glare at the men as she had felt their leers on HER PERSON. 'Pendejos, mirando a mi hermana como si ella fuera mi abuela's mole' (Translation: Dumbasses, looking at my sister like she was my grandmother's molé, a Mexican sweet and spicy chocolate sauce for main courses)._

_By the time they reached the restaurant, Rachel turned to her friends and pleaded, "Please don't talk about this in front of Kurt. I need to call Noah, and I need him here to make sure we're ok."_

_Both women nodded. As Mercedes walked in and proceeded to hug Kurt and tell him about the shopping excursion, Santana observed and worried at Rachel's cell conversation with Puck._

"_Noah, Vyacheslav Inankov. Mercedes and Santana were there and nothing happened… Noah, I'm ok. No, don't contact Semion. Please, Noah, I need you here. Will you just come by and walk us home? Really, ok, thank you."_

_End of Flashback_

Many people just assumed that Santana was just a supermodel and Mercedes a fashion designer at first glance. It was a known fact that Mercedes had her own fashion line since college, but what was not public knowledge is that she decided to go to law school and focused on international law, specifically in business, with interests in racketeering and prostitution cases. She didn't trust a lawyer as far as she could spit if their name did not end with Berry or Grahms. In the private sector, Mercedes was her own "Elle Woods", a true "pitbull" of the courtroom, currently working as a pro-bono lawyer for family law. As a pro-bono lawyer, she was still able to manage her line.

Santana, one of the most photographed supermodels, was also considered one of the most educated with online degrees in gemology, public relations, business administration and criminology. During her high school, she had the third highest GPA, behind Quinn and Rachel. When her career started to sky-rocket, Santana Lopez created a management company with Quinn and Puck, which continued to manage the careers of Puck, Rachel, Mike, Brittany, Mercedes, Kurt and Quinn. During the beginning, there were certain individuals who were not pleased with their company. Mercedes, Santana, Puck and the Berrys were able to pull through without scars. The Gleeks, especially Santana and Mercedes, were not in the dark to Puck's actual real concern, Vyacheslav Inankov and Semion Mogilevich.

**A/N: Also, keep an open mind on convoluted the plot may become or if it feels like filler. I'm not trying to recreate "Lost"-like clues and mysteries that never end. Have patience and let me know what you think.**

**2****nd**** A/N: The Bravta, ****Vyacheslav Inankov and Semion Mogilevich are real people. Please note that I will be just writing from my own imagination and nothing that I further write truly or was proven to occur. Wikipedia has a good summary of the organization and the men.**

**As always, I appreciate all opinions and commentaries.**

**Hints and Suggestions are welcome.**


End file.
